<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble With Being a Psychic Is Thinking About The Future by Iguess_im_anerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460254">The Trouble With Being a Psychic Is Thinking About The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iguess_im_anerd/pseuds/Iguess_im_anerd'>Iguess_im_anerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Shawn Spencer, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Anxiety, Rough Sex, Shawn has ADHD, Stakeout, Top Carlton Lassiter, they're both sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iguess_im_anerd/pseuds/Iguess_im_anerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My girlfriend and I lost our outlet to live vicariously through characters so we turned to writing and this is what came of it. Just a good old fashioned slice of life story with lots of angst and fluff and maybe a bit of dirty dancing, if you catch my drift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter &amp; Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      It was another average day at the Santa Barbara Police Department. Psychic detective Shawn Spencer had once again solved a case, much to the dismay of one Head Detective, Carlton Lassiter. The man child wasn’t even a real cop, or a psychic, so how come he always got the credit for his own cases? The answer was simple...if Lassiter had one. He watched as the messy brown haired man sat himself on top of his partner’s desk, asking her if she wanted to go out for dinner. This didn’t bother Carlton, O’Hara was a nice person and a fine detective, but maybe seeing the psychic be so..so friendly hit a nerve.<br/>
Lassiter never expressed his feelings, other than in sarcasm or after several drinks. Even in his marriage, expressing his emotions was hard, then that fell through.</p>
<p>     Shawn, for his part, was in fact NOT asking O’Hara to dinner for romantic purposes, as Carlton believed, but to try to weasel himself access to some records to do his “psychic research”. Although, he was failing at this, due to Juliet being a tough nut to crack, no matter how much Shawn used his charming smile. O’Hara knew, of course, that Shawn had no romantic interest in her, it was likely that he and Lassiter were the ONLY ones who didn’t see their constant flirting and couple-y antics. It was only a matter of time before the two realized that they were meant for each other.</p>
<p>    Carlton realized he’s had enough of the psychic for one day. “O’Hara. Have you finished your reports? And Spencer, get the hell off of her desk, you aren’t needed anymore. You solved the case. Scram.” Lassiter realized his tone was a lot harsher than expected, but it got the job done.</p>
<p>    “Oh please Lassie, I am the ultimate desk decoration, unless of course you’d rather I sat on other places,” he said, emphasizing other places with the rising intonation that would usually have a girl in his bed in an instant.<br/>
Lassiter scowled and grabbed the psychic’s arm, pulling him off O’Hara’s desk and towards the door of the station.</p>
<p>    “Come on, you know you love having me around.”</p>
<p>     “That’s debatable.”</p>
<p>     “I’d win~”</p>
<p>     That earned an eye roll from the older male. “Win what? Your ticket out of here?” If Lassiter had it his way, he’d toss him into a room, preferably a closet, and shut him up for good. Was it murder or sex? Didn’t matter in his mind. Unbeknownst to the detective, who was surprisingly oblivious considering his position, Shawn would’ve greatly preferred the latter, for reasons beyond not, yknow, getting murdered, which was also a huge boon to the younger man.<br/>
“Well, Spencer? Do I have to do everything for you?” He says as his grip tightens on his arm.</p>
<p>     “That'd be nice, actually!”<br/>
Lassiter’s free hand tightened into a fist and then, after a brief debate in his mind, let him go entirely. He had a stake out to get ready for, he wasn’t going to waste anymore time with the man child. If Shawn looked a little upset, Lassie clearly didn’t notice.<br/>
He sat back down at his desk and grabbed the case file he needed for that night. It was a simple stakeout, he’d bring his partner along, and they’d be done before the sun rose.</p>
<p>     That was until he heard a small clearing of a throat.</p>
<p>     “Carlton..I know you are oddly excited about this stakeout, however, Chief and I thought it would be a good idea for you to bring Shawn along.”<br/>
Lassiter shook his head.</p>
<p>     “O’Hara, he’s not a cop. Not even remotely close! And this is our stakeout.”</p>
<p>     “Yes, but, he’s a psychic. And as much as I would love to, I made plans a long time ago for tonight. Just, one stake out. It won’t kill you.” Juliet gave a soft smile, unfortunately causing Lassiter to break.</p>
<p>     “Spencer!” Lassiter yelled out. “Get over here.”</p>
<p>     “Present!” The not-detective chirped.<br/>
He was almost out the door, glad that he didn’t leave. Excitement filled his eyes as he made his way over to Lassie’s desk.</p>
<p>     “You’ll be joining me tonight. On a stakeout.” Carlton said through gritted teeth, resulting in a smack on the arm by Juliet. Shawn couldn’t hide his enthusiasm, it was going to be the two of them, in a close proximity, and they were going to be alone. Imagine that?</p>
<p>     “That sounds exciting, and lucky for you, my schedule is all cleared!” Juliet smiled.</p>
<p>     “Well perfect. I have to head out, partner. Be nice.” As Juliet walked away, she had her hopes that this would be the thing that got to two to realize they need each other. Then again, Shawn would probably dance around the subject and Carlton would admit that he never actually liked Shawn. Behind her, she could hear the following conversation.</p>
<p>     “So that means I’m riding shotgun! Am I your partner now?”</p>
<p>     “No. And if you call yourself that again, I’m leaving you.”</p>
<p>                                              🍍🍍🍍</p>
<p>     Shawn hated the silence, he understood that this is what a stakeout was, he’d done it before when he was little, but now? With a few inches between the man he wanted to see in bed? It was hard to focus. His raging ADHD didn’t help matters anyway. Lassiter frowned, watching the street in front of him. Any minute now, their perp would show up, Lassie would cuff them, and then he’d send Spencer on his bike all the way home. But, out of his peripheral, he could see the psychic nearly jumping out of his seat.</p>
<p>     “Do you seriously have to go to the bathroom?” Shawn jumped.</p>
<p>     “No! I have a bladder of steel. I just..I can’t sit still in this silence. Talk to me, Carly.” Lassiter’s grip tightened on his steering wheel.</p>
<p>     “You can’t sit still.”</p>
<p>     “No. It’s my ADHD.” Carlton sighed and leaned over to the glovebox.</p>
<p>     “Woah there detective, we haven’t had a date, don’t be scouting out the treasure when you need to get to know the box.” Handjob in the car? Shawn was great at those. But the idea of it happening right now to him, it was appealing but they also had a job to do. Lassiter almost slapped the psychic, it seemed pleasing, but instead, he closed the glovebox and handed Shawn something.</p>
<p>     “Play with it, chew on it, run it through your fingers, I don’t care, just please be quiet.” Shawn looked at what was in his hands, a stim toy. Shawn had a few back in the Psych office, but they were mostly rubix cubes or metal that folded on itself. This was different, and very out of character for the head detective. Shawn turned towards the detective, who, in turn, was looking back, his expression new to the psychic. Carlton looked away, back out on the dark streets of Santa Barbara. Shawn appreciated the gesture and played with it.<br/>
Hours passed, and still nothing happened. Shawn already took three naps! How much longer was this going to take?</p>
<p>     “Lassie...I don’t think they’re coming.”</p>
<p>     “Shut it, Spencer. They’ll come soon.” Shawn sat back in the chair, when he saw a dark shadow to the right of him, straight ahead. It was walking towards the car.</p>
<p>     “Lassie? Uh..I think our cover got blown..”<br/>
 </p>
<p>     “It has not Spencer.”</p>
<p>     “No! No I’m getting strong psychic vibes..we..uh we need to throw them off!” Shawn was stalling, and panicking as well. The shadow was getting closer.</p>
<p>     “You are not psychic.”</p>
<p>     “I am too! And you’re not listening! Listen to me, Lassiter! I know it’s difficult to, but I need you to listen to me!" Shawn hated pleading. Begging was fine, it was pleading. And the shadow was coming closer. Shawn’s mind went into fight or flight at that moment, he grabbed Lassie and kissed him. It was awkward, closed lips, and one sided, if he called it that, but he can see that the shadow was walking away now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys talk through their feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pulled back and looked away. He didn’t want to see Lassie’s face, or hear his barks of disgust. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that, Lass..he was coming and I panicked.”</p>
<p>The other side of the car was quiet, prompting Shawn to turn and look at the detective.</p>
<p>“Carlton..?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” </p>
<p>Shawn leaned in a little, he didn’t know why, he thought that it was the best reaction.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Lassiter growled and closed the gap between the two of them. Honestly, he didn’t know what was going on in his mind. Spencer had ruined the stakeout and then decided to grab him and kiss him. </p>
<p>Neither of them knew when the kiss ended, it just did, and all they could do was look at each other. No words, nothing really could have been said. </p>
<p>The stakeout was pretty much over at this point, so they went back to the station in silence. Carlton was pretty much embarrassed at his own actions. He already went through one station romance and that didn’t end well, but that was also Spencer’s fault. </p>
<p>Shawn placed the toy back into the glovebox and stared out the window. He never was this quiet, but there was so much going on and so much that he wanted to say that he said nothing. </p>
<p>Lassiter dropped him off at his bike with a small goodbye and then went home. Any chance that Carlton had was gone. He messed another romance up, if could even call it that.</p>
<p>The psychic was reeling, replaying every second of the stakeout in his photographic mind to try and pinpoint the switch in the detective who was usually such an open book, and that book usually said simply ‘I hate Shawn Spencer.’ Unfortunately, it seems that the same book has a few extra chapters that Shawn has to unlock now. </p>
<p>Was it anger, and simply his way of not murdering the younger man? Was it years of built up sexual tension? Or.. no. Shawn wouldn’t consider the third possibility that the feelings he’d been secretly, at least in his mind, harboring towards the civil war loving republican were reciprocated. He wouldn’t, because even if something did come of it, it would crash and burn, and he actually liked this job! He has friends now, he and his dad are better off, and.. and he doesn’t want to have to run so he doesn’t get hurt by the man he admires, although he’d never admit that, even at gunpoint. Lassie wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. </p>
<p>Lassiter looked back in his mirror to see if the psychic was still standing there, and he was. ‘<em> Just drive, Carlton, </em>’ his thoughts screamed at him. Lassiter sighed and decided just to drink this night away. He did have an unopened bottle of scotch at home. </p>
<p>And so he drove, everything in the world screaming at him. Spen- Shawn looked so..so disappointed? Was that the right word? Maybe if he said something, or tried, maybe the psychic would be in his car now. Lassiter looked over at the passenger seat, as if he was still there. </p>
<p>What a silly thought. For the better part of the time he’d known Shawn, he’d been an asshole to him. There was no way the fake psychic could have feelings for him after all that. He’s threatened him, yelled, thrown him against walls, and yet, Shawn stays. Maybe upping the antics a little, but he stays. ‘<em> He’s probably just sulking that we didn’t catch our perp and he can’t do his funky little psychic jig.’ </em>Carlton reasoned. </p>
<p>Eventually, he pulled up to his place, got out, locked the car, and made his way up to the door. This whole night would be out of his head, and then he would go and arrest the guy tomorrow, even if it was his day off. He might be a little hung over, but hey, you win some, you lose some. </p>
<p>What he didn’t notice, is the motorcycle following behind him. He probably should have, being that his profession was to notice stuff like that, but he had a long confusing day.</p>
<p>Shawn realized at the station that if he didn’t get an answer and this was brushed off as a “in the moment” thing, he would lose his everloving mind. So he did what any reasonable person would do; follow a cop all the way to their house, which he knew was filled to the brink with guns and secured better than fort hood. Logical stuff. Not to toot his own horn, but that’s what he likes to call a pro-gamer move.</p>
<p>And if it was Fort Knox, he’s heard it both ways. </p>
<p>So it was either get shot or be kissed again. Maybe both, this was Carlton Lassiter. The older man was full of surprises. Or, of course, they could just go straight to sex. That would work for Shawn. In his mind, he could see the detective, only of course, the way that Shawn wanted him, because Shawn Spencer was NOT a bottom...sure the way he was thrown about was hot, or the look he would get at crime scenes would cause him not to function, but he’s not a bottom. </p>
<p>Lassiter, for his part, was even less of a bottom than Shawn, and he was about three glasses in when thoughts about bringing the fake psychic to sweet justice in his own way started creeping into his mind. He leaned back against his couch and let out a low laugh. That’ll be the day. Loud mouth, attention whore, Shawn Spencer begging for mercy. He winced at his own brutality there. Shawn was arrogant, sure, and always liked to be the center of attention, but to call him an attention whore was a little unfair. Usually, his theatrics at least had a purpose, if a little over the top. His thought process was interrupted when he heard a knock at his door. Grabbing his nearest gun, he went to go investigate. </p>
<p>Even a little under the source, he could still function. Before he knew it, he threw the door open and held his gun up. </p>
<p>“Easy there tiger, it’s just me.” </p>
<p>“What the hell, Spencer.”</p>
<p>“Hello to you too, may I come in?” He said, while crossing the threshold into the detective’s house. </p>
<p>“Well..you’re already in. So why not.” Lassiter grumbled. The younger man flopped carelessly on his couch. </p>
<p>“We need to talk.” </p>
<p>Carlton grabbed his glass off the table and filled it, preparing for the worst. And besides, alcohol will help forget this moment, if it crashes into a million pieces and ruins his life. </p>
<p>“I suppose we do.”</p>
<p>He looked down at the table, which became very interesting at that moment.</p>
<p>“Spen-Shawn. You are..you astound me. I don’t know how you do it, honestly I don’t. I..I don’t know what came over me during the stakeout. It was inappropriate by so many means. You’re a..a coworker, and we know my streak with relationships between coworkers. I won’t let that happen again.” He punctuated his statement with a small drink. </p>
<p>“So.. you like me?”</p>
<p>That caught him off guard and caused him to choke on his drink. </p>
<p>“Answer the question, detective.” His tone left no room for question, but his expression was soft and curious and.. almost hopeful?</p>
<p>“Are you interrogating me, mystic?” Lassiter asked with a teasing smirk. </p>
<p>“If that’s what I have to call it to get an answer, then yes. And I’m a psychic. There’s a difference.” </p>
<p>“They’re the same thing- psychic, mystic. Anyway..well..” Lassie looked down at his drink, he really didn’t know how to say this sober or drunk, and at the moment he was a little bit of both. Shawn waited for an answer, not pressing him, but eager nonetheless. He looked like an excited puppy waiting for a treat.</p>
<p>“I think I do. But I can understand if it is completely one sided. That’s the Lassiter luck. Well, probably ju-“ he never got to finish, because Shawn was already kissing him again, harder this time. He had found his way into Lassie’s lap, sitting up straighter and wrapping his arms around his neck, trailing his fingers up to tangle in his hair. </p>
<p>Instead of backing away from this moment, he leaned into it, his hands already at his waist to keep the younger man grounded in the moment, his thumbs rubbing his sides softly. This..this was nice, and tasted like pineapples. Carlton tilted his head to get a better angle on Shawn's mouth, causing the kiss to deepen. It was sloppy and compulsive, just like everything the psychic did, but effective nonetheless. It was everything Shawn had dreamed.. and maybe fantasized about, if he’s honest. </p>
<p>Lassiter pulled back just to see him. “I’m drunk..I’m sorry.” Shawn shook his head.</p>
<p>“You’re tipsy. You’ll remember this. Drunk you would already be jumping on my bones.”</p>
<p>“I should be sober. Especially for this.” </p>
<p>But as much as he should let go, he kept his hands on his waist, not wanting him to do what he does best, run.</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make you coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” However, he pulled him closer to kiss his cheek. Shawn smiled, although something inside him screamed that he shouldn’t get too comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do that from your lap, Carlton.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that again.” He hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do that from your lap, Carlton?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lassie swatted at him. “No, my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlton. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man smiled to himself. “You make it sound nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m not wrong that sounds like flirting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lassiter looked away, his ears red. Was he flirting? It was hard to tell over the alcohol in his system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go make that coffee and then we can do this properly.” Shawn said, getting up to go do so. If he accentuated the movement of his backside, nobody said anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched him leave, and fought the urge to pull him back onto his lap. He was just so..so..he couldn’t think of a word for Shawn. Shawn just made everything look so effortless, from annoying him to stealing his heart, and half of him hated the younger man for it, but the rest of him wanted nothing more than to wake up to him every morning. He shifted his eyes back towards the table, a future with the psychic sounded nice, but with his track record, he’d probably run Shawn off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Shawn’s track record, he’d probably run off before Lassie got the chance to. Shawn was known as a runner, but the truth is he was scared. He didn’t want to get attached to someone and then chase them off with his abrasive, childlike antics that drove most people insane. He wouldn’t let that happen to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton set his glass down and decided to look up. Shawn was really there, in his kitchen. This sight was nice. Maybe a bit too nice. For now, for this brief moment, he’d drink it in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're still figuring things out.. functioning relationships are harder than they thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shawn soon returned with the coffee and handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. It is your coffee after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what just came out of your mouth, so I’m going to drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Shawn could leave again, Lassie pulled him onto his lap. Startled, Shawn let out a small yelp. He let out a small laugh, and wrapped an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being oddly doting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton drank his coffee, keeping his arm tight around Shawn. Shawn took the remainder of Carlton’s scotch and downed it in one gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t gonna finish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..no I wasn’t.” He could kinda feel himself sober up, but not by much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I took the liberty”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie nodded and set his coffee down. This right here. This was real.  Shawn leaned on him and rested his head on his shoulder. Lassiter rubbed his side lovingly.  They then fell into a nice, comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” Shawn asked after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you.. Y’know.. wanted this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell.. a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded. “I  never thought I would..I don’t know.. tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically you didn’t, I just kind of kissed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semantics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it worth it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked the younger man over and nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn. How long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter cocked his head in confusion, but allowed Shawn to explain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly think it was a long time coming, but that’s about the time I let myself stop denying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter nodded, pulling the psychic closer. If he was being honest, he’s still denying it. But the thought that Shawn actually liked him back, he couldn’t bear this feeling. He was actually wanted in a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Lassie, you get a free shot to ask me any question you want, and you don’t ask if I’m really psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well are you? Because you would have at least ‘sensed’ my feelings towards you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else would I know that that was your third glass of scotch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the amount left in the bottle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or that you would have finished the scotch and gotten the whiskey next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you know how I drink. Easy to disprove. You, Shawn..I don’t know your middle name..Spencer, are not a psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or that you were jealous when I asked Juliet to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused him to shut up. “I..I wasn’t..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No I was just..you were interrupting someone’s work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were jealous it wasn’t yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a scoff and an eyeroll. “I’m not wrong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You most certainly are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, I wasn’t asking her on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton’s eyes lit up when he said that. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, he was actually pretty happy that he wasn’t asking someone out for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you you were jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no proof I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, he was right about that. So instead, he lifted his chin to meet with his dark green eyes and kiss him softly. Shawn kissed back without hesitation. Lassiter liked this. They meshed together so well, but deep down, he knew it wasn’t going to end well. Shit was going to hit the fan and all of this would be gone. Shawn wasn’t doing much better. He was cursing himself for not telling him the truth, but he couldn’t bear to face the hatred in Lassiter’s eyes, not when he had just gotten rid of it. He knew it was selfish, but at this moment all he cared about was the soft lips of the older man against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you in bed, you look like you haven’t slept in a while, Shawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he talked, Lassie had already scooped him up and carried him towards his bedroom. The bed was made, but Shawn could tell which side Lassie slept on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep on the left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh yeah. I do. Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just odd. I would’ve thought, since you’re right handed, you would’ve wanted to sleep on the right so you could get to your nightstand easily. I’m assuming you keep a gun in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set Shawn down to pull out a gun on the right side of the bed and then pointed towards his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also sleep with one under my pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overkill, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter frowned. “No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only takes one gun to kill someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but, who knows where I’ll be when they come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well with that mentality you may as well have a gun every foot, I mean, really lassie? The pistachio bowl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he did was shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that drawer over there are sweatpants and shirts. I’ll be in the guest room if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guest room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean..why not? If I fall asleep in here, I’ll wake up to an empty bed. That’s how it works right?” Carlton didn’t mean to voice his fears, but he had to protect his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just go home if you want..” Shawn said. He was unaware that Carlton and he were in the same boat. He just figured he wasn’t ready for a sleepover yet. Or, even worse, that he just didn’t want Shawn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! No! No, I want you to stay.” There was something in his voice that he had never heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then.. stay here? With me?” He hesitated. He’d never had to ask someone to share a bed before, not since he was little and had nightmares. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile tugged at his lips. “Of course, Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea you could be so.. Soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure. I’m soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nestled into the bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself. “I’ve never shared a bed with anyone before without.. Y’know, having sex first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time for everything. You sure you don’t want to change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in jeans and a tiny shirt that exposes your stomach when you raise your arms. And let’s talk about that belt, shall we?” He deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There was a lot to unpack with that one statement, but Shawn needed to start somewhere. “What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s..oh nothing. I thought you would be jumping to get into something that’s not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nono go back. What about my belt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is larger than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton’s eyes flicked over the younger man, he wasn’t going to argue with him, but he wanted him to realize, he’s a twig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, do you want to take it off of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..! N-no! I mean..yes but no.” Shawn smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to, if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton bit his lips, of course he wanted to, he just needed to test the waters a bit, before he decided to utterly destroy Shawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t so much that Shawn wanted to have sex with the detective, although he very much did, but sex was his comfort zone. He could do sex, he wasn’t very good at the rest of the dating process. If he could get Lassiter to take him to bed, metaphorically this time, he’d be able to breathe easy for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we do, I want to see if you’ll stay. If you make it through one week of dating me, then I’ll take you to bed. Sound like a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now do you want my sweats or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Shawn fidgeted. This was very much not his comfort zone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt for Shawn to wear for the night, before grabbing his own pair of flannel pajamas. Shawn quickly got changed and sat on the edge of the bed. Already, his fight or flight response was kicking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his back to him as he hung his suit back up as he changed into his flannel pajamas. When he got his shirt unbuttoned and off, if Shawn looked towards him, he would have seen scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he looked away. He wanted the older man, but he was unsure how to show that without physically showing him. He was sure without the ability to do so, he’d be nothing but a bother to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Lassiter sat down beside Shawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be psychic to see that something is on your mind. Do you want to tell me what it is or do I need to go Head Detective on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I said don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter sighed and rubbed his arm. He was worried about him, they had something here, and he already was messing it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn kneaded the sheets in between his fingers. Had he any scabs at the moment, he would’ve picked those off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton reached over and threaded his fingers through his own, trying to calm his nerves. And there they sat in silence, as Lassie held Shawn’s hand. Shawn squeezed gently, worried he wasn’t enough. But it resulted in a tighter squeeze, Carlton trying everything he could to get Shawn to see. Shawn layed down, curling back into the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..” he scooped the lump of blanket and set it into his lap, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared too..don’t worry.” Shawn looked up at him, unsure what to say. Instead, he just nestled closer, not wanting the older man to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that he didn’t do, he adjusted to where they both were laying down, but he held the psychic tight in his arms. Shawn was asleep in no time at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked down and decided that it was time to confess some things while he slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared you’ll leave..you are..you’re a runner, but you’re different. I’m just used to people leaving, that’s all. And..and I realized I had feelings for you sometime after the astronomer case, when you found me out of my mind drunk, but I pushed it aside because you..you couldn’t stand me. And you’re asleep so..goodnight, Shawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn, for his part, just nestled closer to the detective. Lassiter pulled him tight to his body and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Squirming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shawn desperately tries to convince Lassie to show him how he uses his favorite weapon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>🍍🍍🍍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shawn was not there the next morning, when Lassiter awoke, much to his dismay. However, he was in the shower, if the steam pouring out of the bathroom was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself out of bed, smiling softly to himself and made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast for the two of them. Lassiter never made breakfast even if he had the day off, which he did today. So he decided that today, he might switch things up a little...even if he barely had anything in his house. Shawn emerged from the shower a few moments later, wrapped in a towel because this man has no decency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, he realized how domestic this was. He just took a shower and slept at the head detective’s house. And now, it smelt like he was making breakfast. Shawns mind was running into overdrive, not like it didn’t everyday, but at this moment, it was much worse. He sat down at the table that was covered in paperwork and bullet boxes. He was surprised there weren’t any targets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry, I should have cleaned it. I normally don’t have guests over for breakfast.” He said before turning. “Your bare ass better not be on my chair, Spencer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be blessed if it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton barked a laugh. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bare ass is a gift, Lassieface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is it white and only turns red when something hits it?” He smirked, not looking up from the eggs he was scrambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter set the spatula down and held up six fingers.  Shawn tilted his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made a deal. I have to see if you’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then six days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long.” The psychic whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’ll be a long night in six days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust me. We just need to figure out what we are first.” Carlton turned to grab two plates out of the cabinet behind him. “I..um..have the day off, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather want me to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then be nice.” He placed the plate in front of him, it had bacon, eggs and toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s boring, but it’s all I have in the kitchen currently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells good, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled gently and cleaned up the dishes before eating his toast. Shawn ate, surprisingly quickly for the size of the man. Carlton laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were that hungry, I would have made more. But be careful, I don’t need you choking on my paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a goat, Carlton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, you’re kinda cute like one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Pygmy goats? Those things are cute. Why are we talking about goats anyways? You eat like you don’t feed yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” He finished his toast and put the plate in the sink. Shawn watched, staring maybe a little too intensely at Carlton's ass as he walked. Just to tease him more, he bent over as if looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a cruel man, Carlton Lassiter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and shrugged. “I thought I dropped something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton walked over and softly kissed his head. “I’m going to get dressed. If you want anything else, check the fridge. There might be something there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, he made his way to the bedroom to get dressed. Shawn sat at the table, contemplating how he could get Lassie to give in before the week was up. He determined something at the station, be utterly obnoxious and sexy that Lassie had to give in to his antics. If only to push him against a wall, just to get him to shut up and put him in his place, hey, sex was sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton came out before Shawn’s mind went into a really dark place, and what he wore shocked the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re..you’re in jeans!! Carlton Jebediah Lassiter in jeans!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie looked down at the dark jeans. “Is that..bad? And how do you know my middle name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn tapped his forehead with two fingers. “It is very, very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened out his shirt, shaking his head with a small chuckle. “You are not psychic and I will prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that, detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter lifted his jaw with a smirk. “For me to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..too late, mine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped the younger man up and mumbled into his ear, “All is fair in love and war. Go get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Shawn stepped into the laundry room and dropped his towel, walking back out and to the bedroom stark naked. ‘Two can play at that game, Lassie.’ He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton felt his heart skip a beat. This man, he might give him a heart attack, or a stroke. He was too much, and he loved that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn emerged a few moments later in his own clothes from the day before and plunked down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him, Lassiter cleared his throat. “If you want..you can wear one of my shirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn looked back at him. “So you won’t have sex with me but you’ll let me wear your clothes. Seems more couple-like to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Does it? Son of a bitch..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But yes, I do want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too much..?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the hesitant one here, you tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton rolled his eyes. “I’m only hesitant because you said it was too couple-like. I merely suggested it because maybe your shirt smelled gross</span>
  <b>.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so now I smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Carlton hopped over the couch and tickled him, pinning him to the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! Stop that!” Shawn squirmed underneath him, but he also knew that they were close to other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what~?” He kept going, getting under his armpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn swatted at him. “That!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter only stopped to kiss him softly, that laugh was adorable and infectious. If this did happen to fail terribly, he wanted to keep this laugh in his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn squirmed and squirmed to get free, but Lassie stood his ground and kept at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Shawn just leaned up to kiss the older man, hoping to manipulate the situation to go the way he wanted it to go. With just the right hand placement, he could maaaaybe get Lassie to cave. However, he grabbed his hand, not breaking their kiss, but sucking on his bottom lip. Shawn whined, clearly not used to being stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter pulled back, biting his bottom lip softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what that is do you? Mm..you’re definitely a bottom. Nothing wrong with that, but, again, you’re used to being the one making the demands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a bottom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Okay. And I’m not the head detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t prove I’m a bottom until you have sex with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>head detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That almost got him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Six days. You can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I could not and~ we could just do it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet. “Shawn, I want to, I really do. But..I have this fear that the minute we do it..you’ll move on to the next ‘fling’..so that’s why I’m saying six days, so I know you’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But six days from now you’ll decide I’m too annoying and leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six days from now I’ll have to buy a new table!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, Shawn! Can’t you see that I want you! That I need you around! I don’t cook breakfast often! I don’t offer my clothes to many people! I don’t have moments with others that make me think about the future! I want something with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want it with you, but you won’t when you realize the only things I know how to do are sex and make smart ass remarks. That’s it. Those are the only interpersonal connections I’m good at! I don’t know how to relationship! I don’t even know how I survive on my own!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me help you! Because I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence filled the room, he didn’t mean to say that, especially so early. But he meant it, and maybe it scared him a little that he let his guard down so much in front of the psychic. Carlton looked at him, looking for any sign of disgust, but Shawn just sat there, as shocked as the detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I told you I loved you, you’d leave, or I’d leave before you stopped loving me.” He replied. It wasn’t necessarily an answer, but a solution to a problem that didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then say it and see what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..don’t you think I’m scared? I..I’m divorced! I’m 38 and I’m divorced. I once loved someone so much that I married them, and I watched as our marriage failed. So here I am, sitting here wanting you to love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those words from my mouth are like a curse. If I say them everything will go wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I have the Lassiter luck of losing my relationships. Please..choose me..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton felt like he was pleading, he couldn’t out right and say “love me!” That felt like it was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton exhaled. “You..you aren’t ready and that’s fine. We all say it at different times. I just slipped it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now can we have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.. no~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, six days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we just had our sappy conversation about not leaving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn grumbled. “You’re just being mean now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter rubbed his arm. “How about this, if you behave, tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave? What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t enjoy tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton smirked. “Guess I do need a new table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm and what’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from him, only leaving him a smirk. “I need to run to the station real quick, so if you’re going to wear something of mine, then get changed.” Shawn jumped to do so, and came out a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t this be a giveaway to people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you, A) wear one of my plain shirts and or B) stay in the car.” He grabbed his car keys as he talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am wearing a plain shirt and I’m not staying in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Come on.” Shawn followed and got in the passenger seat, fiddling with the hem of his (Carlton’s) shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter got in and pointed to his glovebox, reminding him that he had the stim toy in there. And then drove, his badge attached to his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come I’ve never seen you at the station in casual clothes?” Shawn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not work attire. And I wouldn’t be going, but O’Hara called me to do an interrogation. He keeps flirting with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to see this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. You’re a civilian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to see this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine you can watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn perked up with excitement. “Yes!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to hide a smile, this younger man is too cute. Shawn watched as things passed by the window of the car, trying to calm the thoughts speeding through his mind at 100 miles per hour. Carlton saw this and held out his hand for him. He took it, intertwining their fingers as if it was a routine they’d been practicing for years now. A small smile formed on his face, as he squeezes gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You passed it.” He said, indeed watching the station zoom by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t. It’s right up he- oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it goes. Bye station!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton almost laughed, but he turned around to go back to the station. He never missed it before, but his mind wasn’t on work, he wanted this day off to be with Shawn. Which are two things he never thought he’d say. Shawn unbuckled and got out of the car as soon as they stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah slow down there, Cowboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I turn the car off first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do that without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that he did and then he locked it. He watched Shawn walk ahead, before he continued into the station. Carlton walked in and made his way down to the interrogation rooms, trying to avoid the strange looks of people seeing their head detective so casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn was already there, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I could watch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Outside the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn huffed and maybe pouted a little, if Lassie looked closely enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Shawn, don’t make that face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie’s voice dropped. “It’s for me in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you won’t take me to the bedroom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zip it! We’re at work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn huffed as Carlton turned and walked into the interrogation room, ready to utterly destroy the guy. He walked in with dark eyes, and grabbed the chair, staring the man down intensely before beginning to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck,’ Shawn thought. ‘This is hot’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interrogation went on for a while, to the point Lassiter had to roll up his sleeves, he spoke with no falter in his voice, pointing out every fact that will get the man to crack. And he was very close to it, that all he needed to do, was get a confession. He crossed his arms, the shirt looking like it was holding on for dear life, and gave his signature smirk, unaware of what it was doing to the psychic on the other side of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirt wasn’t the only thing holding on for dear life. Shawn was doing his very best not to go and pull the detective into the little room he was in and lock the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 10 more minutes, the man cracked, Lassie wore the proudest smirk and walked towards the door to have the nearest cop arrest the man. Shawn bit his lip. This was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened to where Shawn was, Lassie leaned against the frame in all of his glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective looked back at the psychic, wanting him to finish what he was saying. At this moment, Lassie wanted to head over to the grocery store, take Shawn out to lunch, and then get home to watch Cops. But seeing the way Shawn stared, made his heart beat harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went hard, geez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted a confession. You’re lucky I haven’t done that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be lucky if you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to get fucked, calm yourself, Spencer. Or I’ll make sure you don’t get anything for six days.” Carlton said, as he brushed his fingers lightly against his cheek. Shawn blushed and shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to say things like that and touch me like that and then leave me high and dry, Lassie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shrugged and made his way upstairs. Shawn followed like a puppy on a leash, which at this point he basically was. And maybe having a collar on popped up now again, but that's besides the point, he would rather follow the detective anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to go to the grocery store, since this will be my only time to go shopping. And now that I have a guest in my house, might get him something that he wants to snack on.” Shawn blushed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then you’ll starve, and then I’ll hear you complain that I have no food when you come over. And, frankly, I’d rather have a happy fed Shawn, then raccoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always shrug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and? Is that a problem? Lauren complains about when I roll my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lauren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby sister, Lauren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you have a sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shook his head. “Oh no. This is why I didn’t mention her, because you’d see her and go for her. The two of you are closer in age then we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Lassie. I’m wrapped around your finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny blush painted his face as he held the door open for him. Shawn smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very sweet. I mean that, great kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to meet her someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if we keep this up, you’ll get to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly in agreement as he got into the car. Shawn climbed into his own seat and buckled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when do I get a turn in the interrogation room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you done anything to be put in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly can~” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..mkay then.” Lassiter drove the two of them to the grocery store. Shawn got out of the car and grabbed a cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pulled out his grocery list, watching the younger one zoom through the parking lot on the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” Shawn yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming!” Lassiter sped up into a light jog to catch the psychic, he looked like a baby deer when running. Shawn did everything he could to hold in a laugh. He finally caught up to the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, mystic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a mystic is a religious official, a psychic is, well, me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm which you are neither. Oh! Look, pasta.” Carlton made his way towards the pasta section of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a psychic. We’ve been over this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ignoring this, because this is grocery time. And grocery time is a nice peaceful time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn snorted. “You make it sound like a fetish. Do you have a grocery fetish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton scrunched his nose in disgust. Shawn laughed. “You can’t ignore the truth forever Lassie. I am a psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, see, I would do the shopping, even though Tori had all the time to go do so. Personally, I enjoyed it. It was time to myself. Now that I’m divorced, it’s still nice to do. I’m not a fan of it being for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also like fishing, but you know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you hijacked my dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, it was nice until he insulted how I held my fishing pole. I do have to say though, you should have noticed how in love I was with you at that moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, I just didn’t want to be wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you knew, and you didn’t act on it?” Lassiter huffed, grabbing a few more things off of his grocery list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d given no indication that you wanted a relationship, and a day on a boat with my dad can make anyone insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my look of love didn’t send any ideas through your head? Didn’t send you any ‘psychic readings’? I had a little more faith in you. I thought you already knew my sexuality a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well yeah, you’re pan. Easy, but until yesterday my consensus was that you hated me so much you wanted to have sex with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait..” Carlton had to stop. “You know I’m pan? I..I never really told anyone that. And I swear to god if you say ‘it’s because I’m psychic’ I’m leaving you here in this grocery store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be lying, how else would I know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about a 45 minute walk to my house. Better get moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Lassie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shrugged, but stopped in front of the Gushers. “Do you like this? I honestly don’t know what you like so, I’m kinda guessing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have five minutes, find everything you want at my house and meet me at the milk, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie walked away from Shawn, picking up a few more things before he made his way towards the dairy aisle. Shawn picked out a few snacks that he usually keeps around the Psych office, and went to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton didn’t notice him, and was reaching up to grab something off of the top shelf, his shirt rising a little. After admiring him for a moment, Shawn poked Lassie in his exposed side. The detective jumped, before acting in self defense, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ow,  shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Sorry,” he quickly let him go, once he realized he wasn’t being threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, can’t you take a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..I didn’t know. And I don’t have a gun on me, so I acted in the way I knew how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THE Carlton Lassiter doesn’t have a gun on him? Is this real life or did we just go to wonderland?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look that he gave Shawn is one that can only be described as “really?”, he gave a 180 and looked him dead in the eyes. “Please, tell me how to get a gun in here. I’m not wearing my holsters. I don’t have a purse. Enlighten me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t wearing your holsters? Are you feeling ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton started pushing the cart towards checkout. “I’ll let you now, when I dress nice like this, I don’t wear my holsters. If I have a jacket, then I do.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>           “I thought you had smaller ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, and bent over to his ankle. And then smiled to himself, pleased. Shawn bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot I was packing. Day off brain.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter started placing items on the check out table, watching it roll away to the cashier. He had to stop himself from placing his own hand on the belt, but that’s what he got for not drinking coffee this morning or taking meds. Shawn, however, was fidgeting with a small rubix cube that was by the cashier desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it?” He asked gently. Shawn looked up, but shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to get me stuff. Plus I’ve got one at the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I want to, something to keep you grounded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded and paid for the groceries. Shawn helped with the bags and carried them to the  car. He popped the trunk and placed the bags in there, placing a hand on Shawn’s lower back. Shawn jumped, hitting his head on the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are cold!” He yelped. Carlton removed his hand, apologizing profusely. “I didn’t say you had to move it, though.” The psychic huffed. He got into the car and got settled, then leaned on Lassie and grabbed a stim toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your head okay?” Carlton touched him with such a gentle hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn leaned closer into him and nodded. “Yeah, dummy. You can’t scare me like that though. You’re lucky I didn’t scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton frowned a little. “You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car rumbled to life, Shawn leaned closer onto him, zoning out on the toy in his hands. He didn’t even feel the car slam on the breaks until he noticed Carlton’s arm shielding him. Shawn turned to look at him and all he could see was the anger in his eyes and he mouthed “son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened though, just some idiot doing some stupid things. Lassiter did call a cop out on this car as he continued home. Shawn found himself nestled back onto Carlton, whom he found to be soft and warm. Though his hands were freezing. He took this moment to read Lassie. Normally, trying to read Lassie was a lot harder, there wasn’t a lot to go off of, and while Shawn was the master of jumping to conclusions, it was different with Lassiter. But now, with him relaxed and more exposed, Shawn took this moment to do what he does best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows were furled in thought, making him seem much older than he was. But Shawn noticed the minute he was caught staring, Carlton’s look softened. Shawn hummed to himself, he had never seen Lassie look so soft. When he was sure it was safe, he looked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The indentations on the wheel, subtle as they may be, showed that he normally drove right handed, but here he was driving with his left and holding Shawn with his right. His hand was calloused (and cold.) probably from years of being in this field and from his gun. The shirt he was wearing was new, as in, he had bought it a while back but never wore it until today. And while Carlton thought he was being subtle, it was obvious when he messed with the collar that the shirt was a little tight. Not like it was a bad thing though, Shawn mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jeans weren’t worn as much, but they were worn, evident from the wrinkles at his knee. Of course he meant standing, there’s always wrinkles when you sit. And Shawn came to the conclusion that causal Lassie, the one driving the car with the soft eyes and gentle touch, he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, hardass, no nonsense, stubborn Lassie, the one he had grown accustomed to since he was interrogated for (not) robbing the radio store, he liked that one too. It meant he was going to get thrown around and pinned to walls, maybe hear dirty things if he pushed him to that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn looked him once over again, and when nothing stood out, he looked out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Shawn knew he was pan was simple: Lassiter kept a small flag on his desk at home, next to the American flag. They both sat in a Bush Reagan cup, clear sign he was a republican..well that and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> Republican things he’s done. But when he had to help Carlton home from Tom Blair’s pub a while ago, and got the severely drunk man in bed asleep, Shawn may have snooped a little, and stumbled across this. His mind recreated the desk, and when he recalled the photo that sat to the right of the small flags, his mouth made a small “O”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That young woman probably wasn’t a niece or a cousin or even a former lover, that had to be Lauren, since he now had the information on the younger Lassiter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car came to a complete stop, Carlton turned it off and kissed the top of Shawn’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me with the groceries, and then I can take you out to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn looked up at the older man, he was already pulling away from him but Shawn grabbed a hold of his arm. He didn’t realize he was doing it until he did it. Carlton looked back, seeing his soft eyes (he liked to call them chameleon eyes, one minute they were green, the next they were brown) look him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, Shawn, I’m just getting out of the car. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn’t ask for permission to get out of his own damn car, but with Shawn, it was different. He didn’t want to leave him alone, scared of what Shawn would think if he did. Carlton reasoned it was like dropping a child off at school for their first day. The sad look in their eyes, almost betrayed, Carlton remembered when Lauren looked like that, broke his heart. But here, he looked the younger man over, making sure he was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that’s okay, Carlytown.” Shawn finally responded, he wouldn’t admit it, but those chilly blue eyes got him to shut up. They were such a lovely sight, it was hard to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he managed to do so, and got out as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to help, Shawn. You can go sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I want to help so hush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter nodded as he grabbed some bags out of the back. Shawn did as well, and opened the door for him. He walked in and went straight for the kitchen, placing his bags on the counter before putting them away. Carlton felt weird being so human around Shawn, but he had no food in the house and it’s his own day off. As he placed food in the fridge, Lassie’s mind drifted towards different possibilities. Early mornings with coffee, Shawn wearing clothes that were loose on him, burying into Carlton’s back. Movie nights that ended in popcorn fights. And before he could stop himself, he saw that small possibility of a family. That startled Carlton and caused him to hit his head on one of the fridge shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lass?” Shawn asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nothing! Just hit my head.” Lassiter called back, masking whatever he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to call life alert?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused the fridge door to slam. “How old do you think I am?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old enough for life alert apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Shawn! I am 38!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I would’ve guessed mid 40’s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You piece of shit, I am only 9 years older than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie’s getting vulgar now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw the groceries, Shawn was going to get it. Carlton stormed to the couch and picked the younger man up, tossing him over his shoulder, it wasn’t easy but if he can pick Shawn up and carry him to his car while he flails about, he can throw him over his shoulder like a potato sack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He yelled, squirming. Internally, however, he was smirking. He thought he was finally going to get his wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter dropped him on the bed and tickled Shawn. “I am not that old!!” Shawn screamed and squirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it you oaf!” He yelled, swatting him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oaf??” That caused him to get him under the armpits, and then on his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn kicked and squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. Carlton eventually stopped only to do the farting noise against his neck. Shawn squealed and wriggled away at long last, only to cross his arms and send the detective a nasty glare. His only response was a tiny smirk as he made his way back to the kitchen to finish putting the groceries away. Shawn grumbled something about old man shoes and made his way around the house to find all the hidden guns he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My girlfriend told me to be nice so you guys get two chapters today. You're welcome. Also, comments make our day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doing It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get it on.. then get it off their chest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: sex, not super intense but I know some people like to skip it, mentions of parent death, and a mild panic attack/overload. Please don't read this chapter if any of the above bother you. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eventually he finished and found Shawn snooping in the bathroom. Carlton smirked, crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you’re looking for my old man meds, they’re not in here, because they don’t exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun from behind a speaker-like device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shower? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes there’s one in my shower and one in my hi-fi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell do you have a Hifi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wonder why I think you’re old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want sex or not, because if you keep this up, I’m not giving it to you. And I was about to say, we have lunch here and I take you out for dinner. But if you’re going to keep this old thing up, you’re going to be denied longer.” Carlton came in closer, his voice dropping and muttered. “And if I were you, I suggest it doesn’t end like that.” Shawn shuttered. Ok, so maybe he wasn’t a top compared to Carlton. He’d never gone weak in the knees at a voice like that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it boss.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Shawn bit his lip. He didn’t want to like it, but dammit he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton turned to walk out of the bathroom, basically giving Shawn an ultimatum, but it was also to hide his proud smirk. Shawn followed of course, feeling things he hadn’t before. This wasn’t fair, HE was the sex god! Not the old head detective who hasn’t been properly laid in who knows how long, probably since his honeymoon. He had to regain control of this situation, and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton sat down on the couch and looked up when he heard the younger man approach. “Did you decide to behave so we can eat here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Behave.’ He thought, ‘I’ll show you behave.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, of course dear.” He said, plopping on the couch beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling me dear now? That’s new for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Carlton said as he pulled the younger man onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm good.” Shawn nestled, discreetly making sure he was perfectly positioned over places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked a little and placed his head where his neck and shoulder met before placing soft kisses on the exposed skin. These kisses didn’t last long though as they turned into sucking and slight nibbling. He nipped at his collarbone and kissed it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when it clicked. “Mm..what do you think you’re doing, Shawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loving on you, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton slid his hands under his thighs to pick him up. “Well, you seem like you’re the one in control. Which, in fact, you are not.” Shawn continued his minstrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Lassifrass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried the psychic to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. “Oh no, I’m not saying. I’m telling. You’re not in charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn pushed himself up and onto his knees to match the detective's height, which wasn't close, but he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at him, but with enough love to show he’s not going to hurt him. “You’re going to learn, Spencer.” Shawn mustered all the dignity and defiance he had, fixed Carlton with a look filled with lust and deviance, and out came the words he knew would tip the scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pushed him down onto the bed, crawled over him and kissed him hard. He grabbed Shawns arms and held them over his head, holding his wrists in one hand, while the other was rubbing him through the shirt. He knew Shawn wasn’t a woman, however, he could still be pleasured there. Shawn had a devilish smirk. He knew, although Carlton was the one on top, that he had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke away from the kiss to bite down on his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a hickey. Shawn let out a soft moan and tilted it up to give him better access. For the other bites on his neck, they were slight nips, but mostly sucking, he wanted tiny love marks to appear around the large one. Shawn angled his knee so that it was resting on Carlton’s growing bulge, with just enough pressure to provide a little sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pulled back, his pupils large with lust. Just to entertain Shawn, he grinded up against his knee. With the hand that was going at his chest, he trailed his fingers down to his crotch, he traced the outline of the bulge before giving a squeeze. Shawn arched his back, he wanted to keep his pleasure a secret, not in the sense he didn’t enjoy, in the sense that he didn’t want Carlton to know he enjoyed his dominance. He wasn’t quite ready to fully admit to being a bottom just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of his wrists to grab something out of his work suit and walked back over. Shawn’s eyes widened at the sight of the handcuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you. Hands behind your back.” Shawn did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid I’ll give you too good of a time lassieface?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton smirked, locking his hands into the cuffs. “Oh no, I just wanted to see your reaction.” Shawn bit his lip. He’d gotten creative in the bedroom before, sure. But this was new, and coming from the head detective? He never would have guessed, again, he believed the last time he had sex was his honeymoon 100 years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was harsh, but then again, the detective was always harsh to him and as he liked to say, all is fair in love and war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton unbuttoned the shirt that Shawn was wearing, his long slender fingers touching the exposed part of his chest. Shawn inhaled, the touch setting off all kinds of sensors in his mind. The look on Carlton’s face wasn’t helping Shawn either, he looked so attractive. He pushed the fabric aside and looked at his chest. The younger man couldn’t help feeling a bit vulnerable like this, with Carlton looking him up and down and his hands restrained. He’d be lying if he said his breathing didn’t quicken with a little anxiety at this new dynamic, but he’d also be lying if he didn’t want to see what was next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter leaned over and littered his chest with kisses. He eventually made his way over to the hardening flesh to suck. This earned him a gasp from the younger man, who admittedly had never had his chest played with before. Carlton slowly swirled his tongue before closing his mouth down to suck. Shawn let out a slight whimper at this new sensation. Carlton took this opportunity to gently tug at the flesh with his lip, knowing that teeth hurt. Shawn bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved over to the other to do the same thing, noting the things that made Shawn whimper the first time. Shawn absolutely loved this. If this was what being a bottom looked like, he could get used to it. Carlton kept this up for a while before pulling back seeing how puffy he left his chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn..” He hummed, smirking a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Shawn stuttered, being absolutely besotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you the prettiest sight I have ever seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno..your neck is littered with marks and your chest is a bit swollen..don’t know why though,” he smirked, “maybe you need that check out. Because I think your bottom lip might swell soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so getting off on seeing me like this aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Handcuffed, unbuttoned shirt to expose your chest, clearly your jeans are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> too tight at this moment, hickeys on your neck. This is the greatest for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you fantasize about, then? Me at your mercy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and things in the station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton unbuckled Shawn’s belt, slowly pulling it out of the loops. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew you were such a dirty boy Lassie~” he purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for my partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I AM your partner now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers stopped at the waistband of his boxers. “I mean..I said ‘I love you’ and I’m about to see your dick, I would assume so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked down, and while he should have been pleased, he had to laugh. “Are those pineapples? That’s the cutest thing I have ever seen, and I haven’t seen much. You’re wearing pineapple boxers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And what do yours have on them, the confederate flag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Because I’m not the scum of the south. My boxers are blue. You would know if you got my jeans off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be accomplished.” Carlton looked him up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your hands behind your back? Good luck.” Shawn, for his part, just smirked and leaned down, making quick work of the button and zipper with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch. Where did you learn that?” He choked back a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had practice.” He hummed, trying to nudge the jeans off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as Shawn nudged, pulling his jeans off and tossing them towards the floor, he then went to unbuttoning his shirt to toss onto the floor next to his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you never bottomed~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not once.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. Shawn watched, awaiting what else the detective had up his sleeve. He leaned over to suck on his exposed neck. . Shawn blushed and let out a small moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different. But it’s a nice different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was mine. That’s why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my noise. Keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton went back to his neck, palming him as he sucked. Shawn let out small noises, falling in love with this sensation. He pulled back to kiss him once on the lips, just quick and light before trailing his fingers down his chest towards his waist, rubbing where his hips were with the pads of his thumbs. He was stalling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stalling. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay! I had to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this. I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you more, but I just needed to make sure you wanted this too and that what I’m about to do is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle smile painted his face, as he tugged his boxers down, that smile turned into a smirk when he saw Shawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, this is the best day.” He muttered to himself as he trailed his finger down Shawn’s erection. Shawn shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m awesome in bed, but the best day is a pretty high honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s what I mean is that the last man I slept with you was no where close to what you look like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again but in English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a large penis. Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you I try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a laugh from the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn now.” He hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that.” Carlton teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am, let’s see what you’re really packing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped off the bed to get his boxers off better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you pull out a gun I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got an eye roll, but he pulled the clothing off and tossed it to the ground. Shawn bit his lip at the sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit lass, you’ve been hiding this from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta keep some secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty big secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. You wish you knew sooner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled back over him and kissed his shoulder, his erection pressed against Shawn’s. Shawn kissed back and let out a soft moan. Carlton couldn’t help but moan as well. The man in front of him was so intoxicating. Shawn struggled against his bonds trying to get the detective to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, baby~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted his body, pushing Shawn’s legs apart to give him access to his hole. He then sucked on his index finger, making eye contact with him. Shawn blushed something awful, biting his lip and squirming with anticipation. Carlton pulled his finger out with a pop and circled around Shawn’s tight hole. Shawn made a small noise in response. And at that, he pushed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn arched his back, unable to contain the moan that escaped from his mouth. “H-holy shit Lass, fuck!” He breathed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, love?” He breathed out, pushing a second in. Shawn bucked his hips a little. The new sensation of having something inside him coupled with the handcuffs and Lassiter’s piercing gaze was serving to quickly be the young psychic’s undoing. To add on to this, he began to scissor him. Shawn groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pushed a third slender finger into the mix, as he slowly jerked Shawn off. Shawn caved, moaning the detectives name. This was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy, you know that?” He purred into his ear. Shawn shuddered. He was about to lose it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton soon pulled his fingers out to push himself in. The psychic beneath him was a mess. He didn’t push all the way in, worried that he might rip him in half, metaphorically speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you can go further Lassie, you’re not that big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether I should pull out because of that comment, feel self conscious, or utterly destroy you. Because if I recall,” he slammed hard into the psychic, “you were getting excited when you saw what I was packing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck, I just meant I’m n-not a wimp!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust hard once again. “You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowed down to begin to thrust, holding himself up by placing his hands on both sides of the psychics head. Shawn grabbed the sheets where he could reach, grinding his hips in time with the detective's movements. Lassiter moaned softly, speeding up his thrusts, one of his hands finding his way into his hair, grabbing a hold of that thick brown hair. Shawn couldn’t believe Lassie was going to make him wait a week for this. This was amazing. No more than amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Carlton hit his prostate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It shocked him a little, and felt bad about it for a brief moment. Shawn, however, made a noise that couldn’t quite be described as anything but absolute bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Shawn~.” Carlton breathed out, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Shawn was shaking now, making small noises with each stroke of Lassie’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close Lassie!” He moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to cum. Not until you-“ he nipped at his ear and grumbled, “say my name.” Shawn shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but I just did!” He whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hard bite to his collarbone with a hard thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Carlton!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton went harder, himself nearing his own orgasm, but he wasn’t going to let go until Shawn finished first. The look on Shawn’s face melted his cold heart, if it hadn’t before, it did now. Shawn was quick to his release, letting it go hard and fast, covering his chest in the sticky substance. At that moment, Carlton felt like he had no control over his actions. He took his pointer finger, swiped some off of his chest and sucked on it. Shawn moaned, clenching and releasing around the older man. His body jerked as he came inside him, it was fast, and everything just felt hot: his body, now coated in sex sweat, the room, and, well, his semen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn was panting, riding his post-orgasm high. Carlton collapses on top of him after pulling out, his vision slowly coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Was all Shawn could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle escaped his lips as he kissed his shoulder. He couldn’t hide the fact he adored the younger man. And just to humor himself he muttered, “I love you. But you don’t need to say it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nestled against his detective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M getting baby juice all over your bed, m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..ba..baby juice? I..please don’t ever call it that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lassie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, it is your juice..and you’re baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M not a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No I’m not calling you a baby, I’m simply calling you baby..as an endearing term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. I guess that’s okay then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never heard your parents use it? I don’t have to call you ’baby’ if you don’t like it.” He spoke softly, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do like it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded and rolled off of him, feeling sticky. He laid there on his back thinking for a moment and then finally said one of the major things screaming in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..you’re in my bed, I’m covered in, well, you. We kiss, I call you names, what do we call this? Where do we stand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to think we’re boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that. Boyfriends.” He rubbed his hand softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So..boundaries?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go fishing with my dad, it’s just weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh. It was loud and carefree, so opposite for the cold detective. Shawn loved this side of him. It made his heart warm. Carlton turned to face the psychic with a smile that matched his laugh, his blue eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an asshole and..don’t lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always an asshole Lassie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I realize that, just tone it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was what made you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise he made was one of skepticism. Shawn laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re being the asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted. We should bathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right yes.” Carlton pushed himself off the bed and looked down at himself. “Damn, Shawn, you had a lot to spew out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s your fault for being so damn sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself, baby. No wonder every girl melts at your smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am the sex god. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton smirked. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s still me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Shawn could see was the detectives head shake in disagreement as he walked towards his dresser to grab a pair of clean boxers. Shawn huffed, even though he knew he was right. He did, after all, get Carlton to break his promise and have him early. The man knows how to get what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man went towards the bathroom, deep down, Carlton felt like this was too domestic, too quickly. He felt like everything would be gone by the end of the week. Shawn got up too, and followed him to the bathroom. Being all sticky felt gross and he was eager to wash it off, and maybe hug on his detective a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shawn walked in, the detective was bent over, putting the drain stopper in. Shawn took the opportunity to do what he does best and lightly smacked his ass. Carlton stood up and had the psychic pinned to the wall before he knew what hit him. Shawn’s breath quickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing baby? You know naughty boys don’t get what they want right?” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Au contraire my dear detective. I have you right where I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glossed into something lustful, but it melted away to something more soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to take a nice bath and then go and take you out for a nice dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay dear.” Shawn would push his buttons later. Right now, food was on the line and that was almost as important to him as sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the water was at the right height, Carlton turned the water off and stepped in to sink into the water, letting out a moan of relief. Shawn, being covered in the goop, rinsed off a little before joining him so the water wasn’t filthy. As the younger man got in, he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the area where his neck and shoulder met. Shawn tilted it up, he loved this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how far you’ll go in the bedroom.” He mumbled against his shoulder. Shawn shuddered. He was the adventurous type, though before that afternoon, he didn’t take lassie to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, there’s always limits in the bedroom. What are yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty much willing to try anything. Just don’t say I’m a bitch and that you don’t like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I ever call you a bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shrugged. “I dunno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..hate asking about your past sexual relationships, but did you use safe words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never really did anything that required them, but if they ever wanted to stop I would, I’m not an asshole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded, making a noise to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re the bottom in this relationship right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever helps you sleep at night Lassieface.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an old joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s me saying I’m not a bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you prove you’re not a bottom, then I won’t call you one. But for now, you, Shawn middle name Spencer, are a bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not a bottom. You’re just bigger than I am. I’m still very capable of topping you if I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton snorted and kissed his head. But his fears began to bubble up again. “Are we going too fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t? I don’t want this to be over in the morning..I..god there’s so much I want with you that I don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word vomit began to spill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had these stupid fantasies for a while now of you wearing my clothes that barely hang onto you and burying into me on early mornings, and there’s coffee. Then laying in bed after sex, not saying anything but holding each other. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t want a family with you. But..but that’s what they are, they’re fantasies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn listened intently and thought for a moment before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie I.. I don’t like thinking about future stuff. It terrifies me, and to be honest I find it a bit overwhelming. But I want to try, for you, and with you, to have a future. Just because I can’t concentrate on what it holds doesn’t mean I don’t want one. But I want all of the soft things you said and maybe.. maybe one day a family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..? You..want to try that? I get that it’s a lot..especially for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded, pulling Shawn closer, scared that if he let’s go, the psychic would leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. I want.. I want to see where this will lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Carlton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any fears that he had melted away at the sound of his name. Shawn nestled against him, trying to steal all of the detective’s warmth. Out of all of his relationships, they never bathed together, it always dinner, sex, and then never talking again. The psychic would be lying if he said that wasn’t partially his fault, but all the same, he loved this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton, on his part, hardly did anything like this. When he was married to Victoria, they barely had time. In the beginning, they did, and then Carlton worked himself to the bone, never taking days off, and coming home exhausted. He wanted to be head detective so badly, that if it ruined his personal life, he wouldn’t have minded. When he was named the (youngest) head detective at Santa Barbara Police Department, he thought she would share his excitement. But their relationship was starting to fail. During one of their many arguments, Victoria told him that he worked too hard to have a family and that he cared more about himself then he did about their relationship. But what Carlton wanted to scream out was that he wanted the family, he’d slow down if she wanted. But it never happened. So here he was, holding onto someone he wanted a future with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn played with Lassie’s fingers, a lot of things going through his mind. He tried to reason with himself by making a list of things he knew. He knew Lassie wasn’t a one night stand or even just a fling, unless the detective suddenly switched up on him. He knew that he cared about the man, for reasons even he couldn’t name, and yet he did, more than anything except maybe Gus. He knew that this was new territory for him, maybe his first relationship with potential, and he knew that he liked where it was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t know, he decided not to think about. It was too much, and his ADHD riddled brain couldn’t think about it. He didn’t want to consider all the variables that could go wrong, or that could be wrong, or what would happen if it didn’t go wrong. He didn’t want to think about all the endless possibilities for even a week from now. He just wanted to test the waters of this new relationship and not get spooked off right away. He could do that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are shaking so bad.” Carlton said, enclosing Shawn’s shaking hands in his large calloused ones. Shawn blinked a few times, coming back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what I was thinking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you tell me, I’m good at listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem, I’m not really sure. Sometimes my brain goes off on tangents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand what you mean. That’s why I take medication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pointed towards his medicine cabinet. “Two tablets every morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A type of ADD. I don’t talk about it to anyone. No one really knows except my doctor, my mothers, and Lauren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing for a mental disorder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like talking about it. I’ve never been diagnosed and probably don’t actually have anything wrong with me, I just can’t focus and say it’s ADHD so nobody gets mad. It’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn. I don’t take offense to that at all. You probably do, and that’s fine. I’m not going to treat you differently, and I don’t talk about it because I feel that people will take it easier on me. So, I do what my doctor says, and I’m pretty much normal. Why else would I have stim toys laying around. Hell, the blanket you slept with was a weighted one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that. It was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to stay here tonight, you could take me to your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to go to my place. It’s a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is,” he raised his voice to mock Shawn, “I’m going to live here now, Lassie, because you keep it clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that, I just said YOU don’t want to go there asshat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton snickered. “Sounds the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn made a mocking face, as a child mocking a bully would. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serious question, yesterday, when you asked me to stay, you seemed like you hadn’t done that in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, do you not do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s usually no point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he noticed this was going nowhere, Carlton decided to change his tactics. “Tell me more about when you were little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was little? I was a pain in the ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, no cute baby Shawn stories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever I had a nightmare I would run to my mom and have her read to me if dad was working late. If he was home I’d just crawl in bed between them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mental image formed in his mind, causing him to give a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing near as cute as that. I was a boring child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every weekend I was at this camp..it was old western themed..really meant a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um..I used to do a lot of outdoorsy stuff with my dad. We’d fish, hike, camp. It was nice then..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father died when Lauren was a baby..he said he was going in for simple tests..and then he was gone. I used to tell kids that my parents were divorced, which..they almost were..but the truth was, he died. And a little bit of all of us died that day too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry.. that’s terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water under the bridge. I was 13 when he died anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my parents got divorced it was really hard on me.. I hated my dad for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re a mama’s boy, nothing wrong with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s amazing. My dad.. I know he cares, but sometimes it feels like all I am to him is my.. Yknow. Psychic-ness. Mom never looked at me like a science experiment or a disappointment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds lovely..I’d like to meet Mrs. Spencer sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have, shes a psychological profiler.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t click in his mind. “Oh I did one of those, lovely woman, blonde hair, has something along the lines of photographic memory. Very witty. I think she mentioned that she had a kid working at the station. Never caught a name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maddie Spencer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maddie seems familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lassie. That was my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s too nice to be your mother! No offense dear but you are a hell spawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn huffed, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t a touch hurt. “We were having a nice moment for a second!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a mullet when I joined the academy.” He said quickly, trying to change the subject before they hurt each other more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true! And when I was a rookie about 1995, I had a mustache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was when you got promoted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In 1995.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no..I got promoted in…’96 maybe ’97? I remember this because your dad brought in this punk for stealing a car and he wanted me to book him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn pouted a little at the memory. “You worked with my dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Briefly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called me ‘beanpole’ a lot...and rookie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton thought for a moment. “Damn, ‘95, I had to be 27. Yeah, your dad was pissed about that night. Apparently that kid did something to him. And I remember him saying something about how if he hadn’t noticed, he stopped wanting to be him a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn quickly changed the subject. “So what got you promoted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worked hard. I showed that I wanted it so badly. Did it cost my marriage? Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the marriage wasn’t meant to be, maybe there was something better for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pulled the younger man closer to him. “I think I’ve already found my something better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn hid his blush by burying into the older man. He soon found himself playing with the water, drawing shapes with his finger. As soon as he felt the detective’s eyes on him, Shawn drew a penis. He panicked, it was an honest reaction, albeit it wasn’t the best reaction, immature, but he didn’t know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter shifted underneath the younger man, not amused by the drawing. He wasn’t a fan of when Shawn did things like that, only because Carlton knew that Shawn could act his age. But to make matters worse, the younger man had to say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as big as yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..my god. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn gave a small smirk, but he knew that this was just too much in his comfort zone and too much out of what he knew Lassie liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry..” was all that Shawn could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to pull away from the detective, but instead, he pulled him tighter to his body and muttered in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said you could go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn let out a small whimper, that was a little too harsh for his liking. Carlton heard this noise and immediately berated himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..I’m sorry..that came out a little harsher than it needed to...I..I just..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn buried back into the older man, he understood what he meant. However, he could already feel the control he had on the situation slipping away, and suddenly the fight or flight response was back. He was too immature, Lassie wouldn’t want him. He may as well go before he got really hurt. He knew this was too good to be true. He couldn’t help being who he was, he had gotten too comfortable. Shit. He was panicking. He had to go, and fast. He knew he wasn’t relationship material. He knew this was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man shook his head and kept him close, rubbing circles on his arm. He didn’t mean to snap. He didn’t mean to scare Shawn away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn bit his lip. Contrary to popular belief, he was NOT a psychic and couldn’t really read what was going on in the detective's head, and he was still knee deep in a shitload of anxiety. He wasn’t going to cry, no. He’d never cried when a relationship had gone wrong before, and he wouldn’t start now, even though he wanted this one to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn. I need you to look at me.” Lassiter mumbled in his ear. Shawn did so, trying to steady his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bracing himself for the worst, the endless possibilities running through his mind, since he had  lived through them all. But, what he didn’t expect was two calloused hands holding his face, the thumbs rubbing gently under his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shuddered at the gentle touch. He was so confused why Lassie wasn’t yelling at him or.. or worse. He kept this gentle touch up, not knowing what to say. Shawn bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to snap like that. You are..you’re something incredible. I need you to know that.” Carlton said in a voice that seemed meant for Shawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shook his head. “I’m not really. I’m just a dumb man child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumb man child. And yes. You really are incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can be pretty cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the coolest~.” He stopped rubbing his cheek to look him in the eyes. Shawn chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton leaned in to kiss his forehead, bringing Shawn’s head close to meet him halfway. He felt protective over the younger man, maybe that was the cop in him. Shawn closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm the tempest in his mind. Then, out of nowhere, he felt something pull him close to the older man. It was nice to be held like this, Shawn couldn’t remember the last time he was held by someone who really cared about him. He nestled against him, resting his head on the spot between his shoulder and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Are You Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get deep.. deeper than Shawn would have liked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stayed like this until the water chilled. Carlton ended up kissing his head and giving him one more gentle squeeze. Shawn got up and dried off, wiping any remaining residue off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” The psychic looked up and smiled gently. After his earlier shakeup, his confidence in saying the words was rattled, so he simply kissed the corner of the detective's mouth in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair.” Carlton laughed, scooping the psychic up to set him on top of the counter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to deny me of a kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton was now comfortable with saying that statement, even if it scared the shit out of him. Because, while Shawn never responded, he knew that he loved him in return. But dammit, he wanted a real kiss, not some fake-out. Shawn smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come get it then.” He purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to kiss him softly. It wasn’t hard and passionate, it was gentle and loving. Shawn kissed back, allowing his eyes to close at the sensation. Carlton held the back of Shawn’s head with one hand while the other held onto the counter. Shawn wrapped his legs around the detective's waist to keep him close. He pulled back, leaving only a small gap between the two of them. Shawn could feel his breath against his face. Shawn opened his eyes just a little, just to watch the older man’s icy blue ones look him over. And then, they locked eyes with one another. It wasn’t a cold stare like the ones Lassiter gave during interrogation or just when he worked. It was gentle, kind, and something Shawn wanted to see more. He couldn’t help himself, he kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton picked the younger man up to continue to kiss him. Shawn could do this forever. The way his lips tasted against the tip of his tongue was intoxicating, even more so the way he could feel the love radiating from the older. Neither pulled back until they had to breathe, Carlton looked him over once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, shut up and listen.” He carried the younger man towards the bed and set him down. “You have this loud laugh, it’s infectious and while I don’t hear it at the station..it’s nice. You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen and I..I don’t know. They’re chameleon eyes. You’re mine. And you astound me.” That earned a small laugh from the young psychic, remembering their bar charade when Lassiter was drunk off his ass. Good times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you astound me Carlton. In every way.” Not quite the speech the detective gave, but hey, man of few words and all that Jazz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you dressed and we go out to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” He hopped off the bed and went to go put on some clothes. If he gave Carlton’s arse a hearty squeeze on his way by, he didn’t mind at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small pleased “oh”, before getting dressed. Shawn smirked to himself. Carlton ended up dressing nice, but not work nice. Shawn put on what he had, which was his typical fashion of a flannel and jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to work, baby.” Lassiter said as he buttoned up his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll have to stop by my place, cuz it’s all I got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get you a drawer or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay Lassifrass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of having a ”drawer” scared him a little. That meant Lassiter wanted him to stay and if he stayed, he’d soon realize how horrible of a boyfriend he was. At the same time, however, it thrilled him. God he hated this back and forth with himself.  It was giving him a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton left the bedroom and went to the laundry room, searching for the slacks he wanted for his outfit for that night. But as soon as he got there, he found his mother’s ring sitting on the shelf, the one he gave Victoria. He forgot he had put it in there. Lassiter let out a sigh and put it in his pocket. Shawn was in the living room, looking around to try and gather any more information about his boyfriend from the way he lived, just to entertain himself. He learned that Lassie had an extensive stamp collection, and that he usually watched TV from his office instead of the couch. Interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the living room to join Shawn, rolling up the cuffs on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn looked up. “Hello handsome.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked up, his blue eyes wide in shock at the comment. He wasn’t used to compliments from anyone, let alone Shawn. This was a nice surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, dog got your tongue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat. Cat got your tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it both ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has ever said ‘dog got your tongue’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure they have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. “You coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn hopped in the car. “Sure am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car started and immediately backed out of the driveway. Carlton drove towards town, listening to Shawn’s instructions. They eventually made it to an abandoned laundromat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rent was cheap, what can I say. You take what you can get in the California economy. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and unlocked the car, letting Shawn go in. His heart hurt seeing how Shawn was living. It was almost like being homeless. But asking Shawn if he wanted to move in was such a big jump and a risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn, however, had no problem with his little place. It was small, sure, but it was his and he liked it. Did it smell like bleach and sex half the time? Sure. Were there an abundance of washers and dryers? Of course. But still. It was cozy. He ran in to get dressed and came out a few moments later, wearing a button up and slacks that may or may not have belonged to Gus at one point in time. Either way, he looked nice. He even slicked his hair back a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter looked up from his steering wheel and snapped out of his thoughts. “Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn got back in the car. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective looked him over once more and muttered to himself. “Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if you could clean up nice. But I’m guessing since you live in a laundromat, you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn laughed. “I lived in the back of a salon. It was pretty neat, the owner was super chill and smelled like moth balls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you..ever lived in a real place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shook his head. “Not since I was 18. We don’t all have a head detective’s salary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter gripped the wheel. “I just would have thought you would have lived somewhere that could be considered a home, not abandoned businesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stay at the office a lot, usually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and drove to a nice Italian restaurant, zoning out, he would give them a month, maybe a few and then casually slip the idea of moving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn fiddled with the stim toy he had grabbed from his nightstand. He was used to people pointing out how he lived, and it never bothered him, but he thought that Lassiter hated it. Now he could never have the older man over because he’d probably say something about it.  And that sparked a new bit of anxiety in him. He knew the man was a neat freak, but he didn’t exactly live in squalor, just not the neatest. Was it not good enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was filled to the brim with doubts until one small positive one came through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t hate you, you need to breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And so, Shawn took a deep breath and reached over to grab Carlton’s hand. The older man took it and squeezed it tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should show me your apartment tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve been at my place, maybe I’d like to go back to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that. If you’re trying to convince me not to come over, it’s not working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to the restaurant, it was nice, and pretty popular, but they still found a spot. Of course, it was in the back, and between two other cars, but it was a spot. Carlton got out first and made his way over to Shawn’s door to open it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and held out his hand for him to take. Shawn took it and squeezed gently. The two walked towards the entrance, the sunset bounced off of Carlton’s eyes, making them sparkle. Shawn couldn’t help but stare in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton opened the door for the two of them. He was falling into a nice pattern that he didn’t want to break. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be calling Shawn pet names and praise him. But here he was, and he didn’t want to let this go. They got seated quickly, Carlton getting the seat that had the most visual of the restaurant. Shawn ordered a water while Carlton ordered an unsweet tea and an order of breadsticks for the two of them. Shawn grabbed one and devoured it. Lassiter smiled gently at his boy and looked over the menu, but he realized that at a restaurant like this, he couldn’t hide his eating habits. Shawn was oblivious to this and was trying to decide between getting a whole pizza for himself or a thing of bottomless spaghetti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to share something?” Lassie asked, playing with the corner of his napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed for asking something like that. “Right, sorry that was dumb of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. it wasn’t dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter looked up from the menu. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me. Get what you want. Hell, get a pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could split a pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn. No. You’re hungry, get what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shook his head. “Order what you want. I’ll get spaghetti or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, if you aren’t hungry we can split.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Pick what you want and I’ll share it with you.” He closed the menu and set it near the outside of the table, where their waiter could grab it. Shawn nodded and did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there, Shawn scanning the restaurant for anything and everything. He mentally went over hats in the room, how many couples were on dates, who was about to be engaged, and who was about to confess that they were cheating, of which there were far too many. His eyes then fell back onto Lassiter’s face, he could read that he was nervous about something, he couldn’t figure out what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Lass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn noted that when Lassie lied, his right eyebrow twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did..never mind. Maybe I should warn you, I’m not going to be eating a lot. That’s because of my schedule, I eat small things and go. So I normally don’t eat out because then all the leftovers end up in my fridge.” Never once did he break eye contact with Shawn when he said this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would make a snarky remark. That..was really comforting. Thanks love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went by without a hitch, they talked the whole time, and Shawn somehow got the detective to eat more than half a slice of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smiled. “Look over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Carlton turned to see what he was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re about to get engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched, the man was playing with his pocket, that was easy to see. You didn’t need to be psychic to see that. Carlton noted the woman was teary eyed. It reminded him that his mother’s ring was still in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that reminds me. I forgot to take this out when we left the house.” Lassiter pulled out the ring and handed it to Shawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fairly simple ring, three diamonds on top, and it looked worn. “It’s my mother’s. It was in the laundry room, which is probably not the best place to put a wedding ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why.. why are you handing me this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychic reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems like a woman who doesn’t take shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my mother all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ring closely. “She wore it for a little while after your dad died, didn’t she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a bit...but then she put it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must’ve cared about him. Dad couldn’t wait to get rid of the ring. I wouldn’t be surprised if he melted it down and made it into bullets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. Also, the man behind us  proposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re sweet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to have that moment again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If, of course, he says yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smiled a little. Despite his worries, he liked the thought of just that moment. It was a nice thought. And right now, Shawn captured this moment with his mind. How bright Lassie’s eyes were when he talked about remarrying, how if he tilted his head just right, he could see the grey in his hair, and how he had a little bit of pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth. It was small and domestic, and it was nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay so open to love? After you gave yourself to someone completely and then went through the divorce?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I needed to move on. You can’t stay in the past.” Shawn nodded and thought about that for a moment. He didn’t think he’d be strong enough to bet past that sort of heartbreak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I will tell you, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. My marriage with Victoria failed. And then Lucinda left, of course, that was neither of our faults. It just couldn’t work anymore with her being transferred. Sometimes you can’t control the outcomes. But you sure can work hard at trying again. That’s why I sit across from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded again. “I hope I do better for you.” It wasn’t an I love you, but it was something just as special. It was the admission that he wants to stay, no matter how scared he is. An admission he’d never given to anyone before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should.” Carlton handed him the keys. “Start the car, I’ll pay for dinner.” Shawn bit his lip. He felt compelled to offer to pay, but he knew he was dead broke until his next check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left a soft kiss to his head as he walked up to pay, hands in his pockets. Shawn blushed and headed to the car. Lassiter joined him after a bit and opened the driver side door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to drive? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, never will happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not.” he said, switching seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shut the door and walked over to the passenger side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You treat my baby with respect. Don’t do anything to harm her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were so attached to your car, but I’ll be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shrugged. “I got a thing for cars...not in a sexual way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never would have guessed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I don’t voice my personal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Shawn waited for him to get buckled in then pulled out and drove. He was a good driver, despite what Carlton may think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton relaxed after he watched Shawn for a minute, trusting the process. They eventually made it back to Shawn’s place, the light outside the building flickered on and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did say you wanted to come here right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I want to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded and held the door for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to el casa de Shawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not much, but it’s home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded and began to walk around. “It’s like a loft.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda, I suppose. Most of it’s not much, but this is my pineapple cabinet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a pineapple cabinet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where else would I keep them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a small chuckle. “It’s a cabinet for pineapples? I would have thought you would have put it in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around to sit on the low bed, noting  plenty of washing machines in a locked room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue. I just use the one from dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just thinking. Is the door locked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have a lock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shook his head. “No, I meant that door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where all the washers are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s explore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see your place. What can I say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn escorted him that way. “Then let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton took his hand and followed him towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever heard any noises?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Probably just homeless people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing spooky?” He smirked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t believe in all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. It’s horseshit. Speaking of, how did you know that he was going to propose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn tapped his head. “There were also at least three couples in there that were cheating on each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it wasn’t the fact that he was very nervous all night and he was playing with his pocket. Or the fact when I turned, the woman was teary eyed.” Carlton then paused before talking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then it got me thinking...you couldn’t have ‘known’ I was pansexual, there’s nothing that could give it away. Except you have been in my house, and saw the flag on my desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me. Are you, Shawn Spencer, a psychic?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Surprise..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shawn has some explaining to do.</p><p>Trigger warning: there is sex in this chapter! If you’re sensitive to that, please skip this chapter! Stay safe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is this, an interrogation? Of course I am. How else would I have been able to tell what I did about your mother or known that the table behind us was on the verge of breaking up? How else would I be able to solve all the cases I do without access to all the fancy stuff you police folk have?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I remember your father having this thing with his sight. He would notice small details that no one else would. And your mother has photographic memory. Now answer the damn question. Are you a psychic? Or have you been lying to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already answered your question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bang echoed through the hall. Shawn quickly hid behind Carlton. Even if the older man seemed a bit angry and was using his head detective voice to get an answer out of him that Shawn knew he didn’t want to say, he knew that he’d protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” His demeanor changed when the younger man jumped behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just startled.” Not to mention he was jumpy from nearly being found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn,” Carlton turned to face him, “I really need you to be honest with me. Tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled, bracing himself for the worst, to be left and likely incarcerated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re..you’re not psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to be ecstatic over this news, something in him hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve lied..to all of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried telling you the truth at first! You wanted to throw me in jail!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s insane! But I guess it’s true! Oh my god. I can’t believe this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton began pacing, he shouldn’t  be this upset, but maybe it was because he really cared about the younger man. Another loud bang echoed through the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-look I get you’re upset! I do.. but it was out of self preservation! I didn’t want to go to jail for something I didn’t do! I was being helpful! A-and then I started getting hired for cases and it was a job I actually liked with people I cared about..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton searched his face for any source of mockery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please, Carlton..can we leave..and then you can break up with me for this..” He was shaking. He knew he had gotten too comfortable. He decided that words wouldn’t do him any good, so he just sat in silence, waiting for the blade to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why..why would I break up with you..? You lied..yes it hurts, but I..I told you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton sank down to eye level and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. “Shawn, I’m not going to lie to you, this hurts. But dammit..you’re..I don’t want to lose you because of this. I’m not going to break up with you. What I am going to do is get us out of this hall because you looked scared out of your mind.” Shawn nodded, not daring to look up or say anything. He figured that one wrong move would send the detective packing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” He did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton’s face was soft, there was no anger in his eyes. Was there hurt? Yes, of course there was, but anger? No. He chose his next words carefully, scared that if he said the wrong thing, Shawn would leave, even if this was his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn Spencer. I’m not going to break up with you. This is just something in our story, another chapter.  But I need you to hear me, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn bit his lip and nodded. If there was ever a time he might cry, it was now, but he didn’t. He refused to give the older man that power over him. He refused to let himself be vulnerable in that way. He inhaled, exhaled, and put up a few more walls, just in case the detective changed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you understand what I’m saying. I know what’s going on in your head. I’ve been around long enough to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched his face softly, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. And without him really noticing, his voice dropped in a tone that seemed it was meant for Shawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very important to me. You continue to astound me. I love you too much to see you build walls on me...Shawn..it’s okay to cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if I die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not planning on it. Remember, I’m only 38.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton sighed and picked up the psychic, supporting him by his hands under his thighs. He carried him all the way back to the main room. Shawn nestled against him, holding on for dear life. He soon laid the psychic down, and then took his place right beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, both men confused and scared. Carlton wished he hadn’t pushed too far, maybe trusting Shawn on his “psychic ability”. If he could find the right words, maybe he could pick up the pieces, save what he wanted forever with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn was reeling. He felt bad for lying, even worse seeing the hurt on his face, but the man had left him with no choice! It was that or go to jail.. he really didn’t want to go to jail. But still. He could’ve told him sooner, or kept the ruse, or done literally anything else, but now everything he had let himself have was crumbling down and he didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shawn..?” Carlton finally broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to keep this? Keep us? Because I know we can get through this, I just don’t know if you want to..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.. a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then break down your walls and I’ll break down mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded. “I don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need to cry, cry. I’m not going to judge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t cry. Ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry love..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn.. I love you.” He needed the psychic to hear that, even if he didn’t believe him. Shawn nodded and buried into him. He pulled the younger man close to him. Shawn played with the corner of a blanket that was on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton let go of him, worried that what he was doing was wrong. He felt awful, the way that Shawn felt right now was his fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn whimpered, afraid the detective was going to leave. He curled in on himself, just wanting to press redo on this entire night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything to sleep in? I can sleep in my boxers, I’m just curious about you. And if you want me to sleep on your couch tonight I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got sweats somewhere.. you can have the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..no that’s not fair to you..we could share the bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny smile appeared on his face as he rubbed his back just once, before going to grab the sweats for Shawn. Shawn lightened up a little at the sight of that smile, although there was still a growing pit of dread in his stomach. Carlton grabbed his sweats and noticed something crammed between his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this..a goose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a goose crammed between your clothes?” He picked up the stuffed animal, it looked old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I sleep with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did something so out of character that he turned to walk over to Shawn with the goose making quacking noises until he squatted down in front of him, putting the goose in front of his face. Shawn was a bit concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I thought it would get you to smile.” His goofy smile faded before he kissed his forehead, handing him the goose and sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom gave it to me.. it reminds me of her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet..and I probably just made a fool of myself, didn't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit.. but I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just..thought you would laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled a little, but it was genuine. “Didn’t realize you were a sap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a soft spot, that’s normal. And..well..I used to do that with Lauren when she was upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it..work..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never do it again..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until I can record it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you will not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective walked over with a playful smirk he then stepped closer to push him down and threatened to tickle him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we do in our privacy no one needs to know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh relax, it’s not like I’m filming a porno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d love that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back to get undressed before laying down in Shawn’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I would embarrass you if I saw your goose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t, only because, up to when I was 15, I slept with this stuffed turtle. The thing is old as can be, mom probably still has it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and waited for Shawn to get ready for bed, which he did in record time. Carlton held out his arms for him, though giving him the space if he needed it. Shawn crawled into them right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, let's be honest with each other.” Carlton wrapped his arms around him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I can do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As can I, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter set the goose on top of Shawn’s chest, making quiet quacks as he made the goose dance across his chest. It was gentle and soft, but very different from anything the detective has done. Shawn laughed. He loved this side of Lassie. It was his and he loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Shawn.” The older man kissed his forehead, putting the goose in his free hand. Shawn nestled into him, holding his goose closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held him tightly, kissing his ear, and then muttered quietly. “Do you like cats?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just asking. Only because I don’t think I can top the sentimental goose.” Shawn chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is pretty hard to beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you can’t have amazing sex with the goose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh, I’m not a furry. Not that there’s anything wrong with furries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective was quiet, a look of confusion on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..no just..what’s a furry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the devil once said, ask your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter laughed and kissed his head. Shawn smiled, while he still had his doubts, it was nice to just be held by the older man, to hear the comforting words come out of his mouth. And to hear that he still loved him, despite lying, Shawn nestled closer. He played with Lassie’s fingers, folding them gently and intertwining them with his own. Lassie squeezed gently and leaned in to kiss his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t such an ass earlier, I probably would have had you begging at this moment.” Shawn smirked. “You still could, this is my sex den.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t run away in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you won’t kick me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded and then propped himself up and over Shawn with one arm. He felt exposed, just wearing his boxers. Normally he had his flannel pajamas on, but he didn’t plan on staying at Shawn’s. Shawn was loving every moment of the ability to drink in the well toned detective. He reached up and ran his fingers through his dark chest hair, oddly enough, it was soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act shocked that I have hair on my chest. You realize that’s normal, right?” Carlton hummed, watching Shawn with loving eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Gus doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Younger generation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever old man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted to where he was now over him, straddling his waist, placing his ass on top of his crotch. “You won’t be saying that after I have my way with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn couldn’t hide the slight blush spreading across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is your way then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I get off of you, I need you to turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm being a brat now, are we? I’ll make you sit there as I push you to the edge and once you’re there, deny you of your release.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton put pressure on his crotch from fully sitting on him. As he did this, he grabbed a handful of Shawn’s hair, yanked his head back and kissed the dip in his neck. This earned him a moan from the psychic’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as the noise pleased him, he wasn’t going to let go of his hair at any time soon, unless Shawn said to. There was a point where things could go too far, and if Shawn wanted to stop they would. But now was not the time and Carlton was already going at his chest, going the same thing he did earlier in the day, swirling his tongue, picking up the hard flesh between his lips, and for added fun, he decided to suck. Shawn shuddered, though he was now better prepared for the wave of sensation to take him over and it wasn’t quite as overwhelming. That’s not to say it didn’t still feel amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter could feel Shawn harden underneath him, and all he did was grind his ass, just once, giving him a small taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re in sweats, you’re not so tightly constricted down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good observation Sherlock. Neither are you, and it looks like your little friend wants to play~” he purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read me, psychic. What can you see?” He now fully sat back onto Shawn’s growing erection, rubbing against it was he waited for the psychic to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked the older man up and down, taking in every movement, every little detail. Not only was he about to show off just what he could do, he was also quite enjoying the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a top, but you’ve never been as free to be as dominating as you are now. You love the sight of me restrained underneath you, and you love when you get me to make noises. You said you’d push me to the edge but you’re also fighting your own desire. You want me~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that all that turned him on even more, was incredible. “You are incredible. And so absolutely right. Now turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter lifted his hips a little to allow Shawn to move. He did so, eager to find out what was next. Carlton let go of his hair to trail his fingers down his back, tracing on finder down his spine. He then looped one finger underneath the band of his sweats, pulling them up and then letting them go to snap at him. Shawn jumped. He repeated this a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic bit his lip. This was really hot. Eventually, the older man pulled down his sweats and gave a hardy squeeze to his ass. Shawn gasped. Lassiter kisses his shoulder blade, continuing to squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm Lassie, s Nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, don’t get comfortable.” Lassie stopped, sat up and gave one hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn absolutely adored this, though he’d never admit it. He jumped and gave a yelp. Carlton gently rubbed where he smacked before hitting him one more time. Shawn bit his lip. He couldn’t believe the things this was doing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton leaned over him, wrapping his arms around him, his right hand now gripped his dick. The psychic leaned back into him. He adjusted to where they were sitting up, resting his chin on his shoulder while he jerked him off, taking moments where he rubbed his thumb over his slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic was in shambles already, normally he could hold out longer, but at this moment, he was about to break. Everything about this moment was perfect; the way the detective breathed, how his touch just worked, and the fact that Shawn could melt so easily. The detective went faster, stopping to lick his hand and going back to jerking him off. Shawn couldn’t help it, he moaned again. The fact he knew it drove his partner crazy made it all the more appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small grunt came out of the older man, he was pressed against the younger one's ass and he got him to moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the ghosts of your place can hear how much of a bottom you are.” He mumbled into his ear, using some of his precum to lube up his hand. Shawn shuttered, and while it stirred up some fight in him, he was too caught up in the moment to argue. He’d have to put the detective in his place eventually, but not right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to go hard until he felt Shawn's whole body buck into his hand, at that moment, he let go of the psychic and pushed him down onto the bed, exposing his red ass to him. Shawn whined at the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-not fair, Lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but baby, all is fair in love and war~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swirled his finger, wet from jerking Shawn off, at the puffy hole. The psychic responded beautifully, jerking up at the contact. The detective pushed his finger in, curling it inside him. Shawn arched his back. Before he could register, two more fingers were pushed in with no warning. He gripped the sheets, jerking up suddenly letting out an incomprehensible guttural noise. That alone sparked a noise out of Lassiter. He decided since Shawn was being so good, he reached his left hand over and gave him a gentle rub down. The man let out a whine of pleasure, all the sensations had his completion quickly building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter pressed down the sensitive nerve in his erection, before going back and rubbing his slit. Shawn was panting now, everything was hurting in such a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lass..I’m cl-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Carlton’s hand being removed and another finger going up his ass. The younger arched his back letting out a noise of pleasure and need. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex den, his bed, but Carlton, it was like he owned everything, and Shawn would be lying if he said he didn’t want this more. That being said, he would also be lying if he said at this moment, he didn’t beg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Carlton! Please! Please I need t-to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man said nothing, he pulled his fingers out. He sat back to remove his boxers, tossing them on the floor. He then adjusted back to his previous position and sat Shawn on his dick, getting it inside of him. The psychic moaned so loudly and let out pleased noises, taking the liberty to bounce. Shawn felt Lassiter’s hands on his waist, stopping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Why? Nonono cmon Lass, I know you want me to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still silent, Carlton sucked on his neck as he slammed into him. The psychic arched his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy~” Shawn was so close now, he just needed one more thrust to push him over the edge. However, being the stubborn man he is, he didn’t say anything and just let it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hard thrust later, and the psychic collapsed back onto the detective. Carlton worked him through his high with slow thrusts, but also trying to push himself towards the edge. Shawn was making noises the detective didn’t know a man could make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter moaned loudly, enjoying the noises that the younger man was making. To be honest, he knew Shawn was loud, he didn’t know he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud. The psychic was shaking, he had already finished, why was Lassie still going? He looked around for something to grab, settling on Lassie's well muscled thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shit, Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He bit back a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..you’re so g-good.” He decided to pull out of Shawn before he overwhelmed him. Shawn knew he still hadn’t finished, so the younger man immediately turned around and took him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck me.” Lassiter groaned. Shawn smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrusted up, one hand tight in his hair. Shawn smiled around the man. He hummed, sending vibrations down his width. Carlton breathed out, raking his fingers through Shawn’s hair, he was nearing his release. Shawn swallowed as he hit the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused a thrust and a tug on his hair. “Sh-Shawn..K-keep this up and I’m done with~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he finished hard, hitting the back of his throat. He pulled his hair hard, earning yet another moan from the man. Carlton soon let go of his hair once he was able to see again. His breathing steadied and he stroked Shawn’s cheek lovingly. Shawn pulled up, some of Carlton dripping down his cheek. He swiped his finger across his cheek, gathering the substance and held out his finger. Shawn took it into his mouth and sucked it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Carlton mumbled in his ear, pulling his finger out of his mouth. Shawn licked the remainder off his lips. Lassiter lifted Shawn’s jaw up and kissed him softly, being that they were both worn out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn kissed back, melting against the older man. Lassiter wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him against him. Shawn hummed in contentment. He pulled back to leave soft, ticklish kisses on his shoulder, earning small soft giggles from the psychic pressed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your poor goose. He watched us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s seen worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I don’t want to know.” Carlton leaned over to grab the goose and set it on Shawn’s shoulder. Shawn smiled and cuddled it close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re precious, did you know that?” He smiled lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me tickle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie raised his hands up, wiggling his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine fine. I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton turned to where his shoulder was on the bed, reaching over to pull Shawn into his arms, making sure he had his goose. He raked his fingers through the brown spikes. Shawn closed his eyes, curling into the side of the man beside him. He loved this, he felt safe and dare he say loved. And at the moment, his heart swelled, he nestled deeper into the detective as he heard him mumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Shawn played with the fabric of the sheet, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit..I’m sorry. Too much?” He shook his head, the man was quickly drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter pulled the blankets up and over the two of them, holding Shawn closer. He muttered goodnight and fell asleep, holding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍍🍍🍍</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn was still asleep when Lassie woke up the next morning. He let Shawn sleep as he made his way towards the bathroom, while the rest of the place was a mess, the bathroom was clean, minus hair products all across the counter. There were small goose stickers on the mirror, baby ones following the mama. Carlton’s heart melted, he never realized how much geese meant to him. When he came out, there was a lump of Shawn on the couch. He approached the lump and squatted down to almost be level with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make pancakes, do you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pineapples too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it baby.” He went towards his little kitchen and began cooking pancakes with pineapples in it. Shawn went to get dressed, biding his time. He did look over to catch a glimpse at his tall, half-naked boyfriend. He looked so lovely standing there cooking breakfast, Shawn once again captured this memory. He smiled to himself, he could get used to this. He braced himself for Lassie to come back. He was about to do something drastic, and he knew if he thought about it too much he’d chicken out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby? You got a weird face, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin. How’s it coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good actually. You could come in here and talk with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and rested his head on his back, swaying gently. Carlton smiled softly and swayed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it’s this cologne you had in your bathroom.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s the pancakes. But thank you for thinking I smell nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what was that face about?” He asked while flipping the pancake he was cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn~ you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just admiring the view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter hummed in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do this every time you sleep over. I like cooking for company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He transferred the pancake onto a plate and started the next one. “I don’t cook often because of my schedule, but when I do, I really enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After twenty minutes, he finished cooking, the psychic still attached to him, kissing his back once in a while. Shawn took the plate of pancakes to the table and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for cooking. Love you babe.” He said, before digging in before Lassiter had time to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crash came from where Carlton was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?! I give you food!? I love you too! But right now when I feed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped eating. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton sat across from him, stealing a pancake. “You said you love me. To which I responded, but your timing is...odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad! It’s that I made you breakfast.” He reached over and took Shawn’s hand in his, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. Shawn squeezed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how much those words scare you, and yet, you still said them. You wonder why you astound me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s true.. you know I do.. so I figured it was time. I just.. couldn’t think about it too much so I slipped it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter brought his hand up to kiss his fingers, smiling so lovingly at the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you loved me, I mean, I don’t need to be psychic to see the love in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you know the truth I guess I can tell you I don’t believe in psychics either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god. But you believe in aliens and ghosts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More so Gus than me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, but one thought creeped into his mind, and he definitely was not hiding it well from Shawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did a little bit last night, but explain your ‘psychic abilities’ to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s like you said. I have a photographic memory essentially, and my dad’s hyper-observance thing but better basically. I notice little things and can piece together puzzles from them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked around the room, squinting. “Damn. If this was my place, I would have liked to see what you could piece together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the detective closely. “You’re content, but all this domesticity is bringing up memories of when you first got married. You miss it, but you’re glad to be trying again. You’re aching to chew on something but it’s easy to repress because you’ve got other things to think about. The last time you cooked besides the other day was about a month ago, but it wasn’t a whole meal, probably just a salad.” He sat back, pleased he was finally able to read something off the notoriously blank detective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t cook a salad, Spencer. But..how did you know?” Carlton picked up a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong. You made the granola you put in it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe I did. Now that other stuff, explain please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breathing is steady, but every now and again you wince like you remember something that’s remotely upsetting. When you do this, you kind of leave the fork in your mouth a little longer than necessary, but then you go back to normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shrugged. “It’s just a highly refined version of what you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, see, that is incredible. But..how did you know about Lucinda and I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Lassie. It’s so easy to see when people are having an affair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but I’m not asking how easy it is, I’m asking how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you had to touch her you let your contact linger a little longer than necessary. You seemed to do things for her approval, which, being head detective you shouldn’t have needed to have. Simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do I do that with you?” He asked gently, noting that he was done with his pancake and that the fork was looking really tempting to chew on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The touch? Absolutely, but you’ve never really looked to me for approval.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I know two chapters in two days is a record, but it’s my girlfriends birthday and she chose this chapter specially for you guys so give her some love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Duckie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of fluff and a little bit of experimenting with smut. TRIGGER WARNING: There is s3x in this chapter, and it does get a little bit intense. (Spanking) If sensitive, please skip! Stay safe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carlton was zoning out now, his eyes focusing in on the fork in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn left the table, then came back with a necklace. “It’s not a stim toy but it’s pretty fun to chew on. Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh..” he reached out to take it. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie set the necklace between his teeth. It was nice to have this, since he didn’t A) take his meds and B) have coffee this morning. Shawn smiled gently. The detective looked up, he had the same look he did at the bar, with the toothpick in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This. Us. You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smiled as he took the dishes to the kitchen to clean them up. Carlton took this moment to think. Everything in his life so far came with a price: amazing sister, loss of a father, head detective at a young age, failed marriage, starting an in-office romance, being outed by a psychic. What would happen now? What price would he have to pay for loving Shawn? Lassiter turned to watch the psychic in pineapple pajama pants, to which he assumed he put on this morning, since the sweats he wore the previous night had some precum on them. Carlton bit down on the necklace, this seemed too nice, but it was so imperfect and human, it just seemed to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the younger man, loving the idea of seeing this more often. And for a brief moment, he saw Tori there. He looked down back at his hands, as much as he moved on from his marriage, small things still remained. Carlton decides to replace these lingering memories with Shawn, since they seemed so right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn came back to the table, handing him a mug of coffee. “It’s probably old, but still tastes pretty good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this from a few days ago..? Shawn. I’m not drinking your coffee from Monday that you decided to put in the fridge.” Lassiter still took the mug and drank out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just brewed it! But the coffee itself has been around awhile.. I don’t drink it that often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the gesture, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still good to drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never said I wasn’t going to drink it, I thought you had gotten this out of your fridge and stuck it in the microwave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not that gross!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh rippled through the room, and it couldn’t be contained. Shawn smiled brightly, if he could bottle that noise he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left your death machine at my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing you call a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded as he drank out of the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t figure we would be going back to my place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, but I like it. It’s very off of the beaten path. Did you live in other quirky things like this? I know the salon with the mothballs, but..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hot dog truck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It was fun. Plus hot dogs!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hot dogs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton leaned in to the younger man, a teasing smirk on his face. “At least you smell like laundry detergent and taste like pineapples.” Shawn returned his smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think you taste and smell like? Gunpowder and justice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another drink. “Humor me, what do you think I taste and smell like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely smell like gunpowder. Always. Without fail. As for taste..  I can’t really describ“I don’t just eat salads, you ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t eaten my ass yet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the laundromat. Carlton turned to look at the younger man, looking him up and down with his eyes, his pupils becoming larger, making his vibrant blue eyes almost dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that idea don’t you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure that out for yourself, mystic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychic. Why don’t you come over here and test it out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force from him standing up almost sent the chair across the room. Carlton pushed the psychic down onto the table, while still having him standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smirked, wiggling his ass in front of the detective. Lassiter placed a hand on one cheek and gave a hard squeeze. In all of his previous relationships, none of his partners would let him touch them like this, Shawn lived for it, however. Back in college, Carlton was the one being touched like this, but he wouldn’t let Shawn know that, even though the psychic likely already knew. The amount and accuracy of information he could gather from the smallest thing was scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one tug, he exposed his ass, still a bit red of the previous night. Shawn gasped at the air suddenly hitting his bare skin. From behind him, he could hear the detective get down on his knees, with a few grunts (Damn his old man knees) and felt him grab the back of his calves. Shawn shuddered in anticipation. He had never done this before, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton kissed where his thigh met his butt cheeks before kissing up to bite at his cheek. Not hard, but enough to leave a mark. Shawn bit his lip. He continued to nibble around his ass, it proved to be a bit more difficult than leaving marks on his neck or chest, but he still kept at it. Shawn loved this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he spread his cheeks apart and gave one lick, all the way up to his tailbone. Shawn moaned in surprise and delight. Lassiter smirked and kept at this, until he decided to change it up and poke his tongue into his hole. The psychic jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlton!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very very good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton went and did it again, deciding that this was his best course of action. As he licked, causing Shawn to be an utter mess, he let go of one of his calves to trail his hand up to his balls. The man shuddered so violently it almost shook him off. Lassiter gave a squeeze to one of his balls as he bit his ass again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you’re so good babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This shocked him, he wasn’t used to compliments while having sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep..keep talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So so good to me, god, I’m lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused a rush to go through him and he got back at it, licking more, squeezing everything. Shawn arched his back. The hand on his balls went to his dick to jerk him off. Shawn bit his lip but then moved his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I don’t want to be close yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and continued to eat him out, enjoying the whole cake.  Shawn groaned in pleasure, all of this was new and yet, was so good. He gripped the table, scared that his balance would fail him the minute he slipped into total bliss.  The psychic moaned softly as the new sensation overtook him. Lassiter pulled back to kiss up to his hips, they weren’t anything hard, they were gentle and loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-more, please Lassie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begging are we?” He placed a small bite to his hip bone. Shawn bit his lip, then nodded. He needed the older man and he was only slightly ashamed to admit it, but in the end his desire won out over his pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he went back to his ass, licking anyway he could: long and slow, fast and short, poking into his asshole, and even nibbling on his cheeks. Carlton’s calloused hands had a tight hold on Shawn’s calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn was shaking, loving every second of the treatment. What seemed like an eternity, was only ten minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lassie I’m close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby.” Lassiter pushes a finger in, curling it. Shawn arched his back, gripping the table tighter than he knew he could. He pushed a second finger in, kissing his ass. Carlton watched as the younger man broke down, moaning and breathing heavy. Shawn met hisw release not long after, moaning softly and shaking hard. Of course, with a hard orgasm like this, he lost his balance and fell on the older man, causing him to grunt and then laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton wrapped his arms tighter around Shawn, rubbing his stomach with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn leaned back into him. “Have you done that before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done it..but I haven’t done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other side on other gender?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“College is a learning experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm I see. Help me up, I don’t think my legs will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright baby.” Carlton picked up Shawn bridal style. Shawn nestled into him, while he had some reservations about begging and bottoming, he had no qualms with anything that made him have to do less work to get places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton set Shawn down onto the bed before checking his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn pondered this, then laughed. “You’re late?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Shit I’m so late!” Carlton searched for his clothes, realizing he didn’t have a suit with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch! I have to go home, shower, and get dressed. And you still need your motorcycle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cough for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cough?! I don’t have to cough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the worst death glare as he coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re too sick to go to work today. I’ll call in for you!” He said, while grabbing his phone to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer, give that back!” Carlton reached over to steal the phone back, but Shawn had already dialed and gotten a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief? Hi, this is Shawn. Lassie is sick today, so he won’t be coming in. Hmm? Oh, terrible cough. Could be contagious. Why am I here? Well, after our stakeout got busted, my house was compromised so I’ve been staying here. Yes. Yes I’ll let him know. Thank you! Bye bye.” He set the phone down. “Good news, you have the day off!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t begin to count the lies you’ve just told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome! And Chief said get better soon. Also, four.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four? I counted three: the sickness, your house, and my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cough, contagion, my house, your house. But, that’s just logistics. Either way, you have the day off now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really shouldn’t..I should have shown up late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better never than late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better late than never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it both w-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t even say there are two ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn pouted. “Too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, duckie, don’t do that.” Carlton said with his arms outstretched to pull Shawn close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckie?” He tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. “Well, your mother calls you goose, so I can’t call you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know mom calls me goose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I only assumed because you said she got you the goose plush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does, good work detective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter smiled softly. “Maybe I’m learning from the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get to call me duckie I get to call you something cute too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Cue the swaying from the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Canary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t firemen call the police blue canaries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my canary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton kissed the top of Shawn’s head with a smile. “Okay baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad about what? About the psychic thing, no, not anymore. About lying to the Chief, it earned me another day with the man I love. So you need to be specific about what I’m mad about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I already told you my answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay.” He nestled into the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton took this opportunity to stop and pull back from the younger man, looking him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a terrible dancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so am I.” Shawn smiled, his giant of a boyfriend was a clutz too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton cleared out a small area for them with his foot, pulling Shawn close. He was used to leading, he had to at his wedding. He watched as the younger man tried to follow suit, but looked more like a wobbly noodle rather than a person. Lassiter stopped and corrected him, leading his hands to be around his neck as he rewrapped his around his small waist. He never noticed how little Shawn was, but it didn’t bother him one bit, everyone was built different. He began to dance again, helping Shawn along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were a bad dancer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seem good to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to take dance lessons before the wedding. Like McNab did.” He hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve never had one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small nod. Shawn rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shawn goes on a business trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>🍍🍍🍍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was spent at Carlton’s place; they watched movies, ate ramen, had a small popcorn fight, and Shawn got to explain some of his hyperfixations, talking fast and getting excited over the small details. Lassiter watched with a loving smile at the sight of his happy boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 9:30, Shawn went towards his bike, Carlton following behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at the station tomorrow, Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Tomorrow. If you feel better.” He added, with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, duckie. I love you.” He pulled Shawn in for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He mumbled into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye sweetheart. Drive safe. Call me when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved goodbye as he watched the psychic get on his motorcycle and drive off. When Shawn got home, he did as the detective asked and called him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head Detective Lassiter.” He had  his detective voice, clearly he didn’t look at the number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head psychic Spencer, at your service.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn!” Shawn couldn’t hide the large smile on his face when he heard the excitement in the detective’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe. I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. I put away the dishes. Nothing exciting, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t say that, that will make tonight harder than it should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn could hear one of his guns being cocked on the other side of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie? Did you kill someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, had to check one of my guns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay. Anyway? I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the line went silent. Carlton set down his phone and went to change into his pajamas, terribly missing Shawn already. Shawn tried to lay down for bed, but his mind was going at a thousand miles per hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was about three in the morning, neither man could sleep, Carlton had already gone through all his guns, checking and double checking them, and then he read the reports he had on his table, when he heard a knock at his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton grabbed one of his guns and walked towards his door, he gripped the handle and yanked it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, standing at his door was one Shawn Spencer. Carlton lowered the gun and looked the young man over, white t-shirt, pineapple pajama pants, sneakers and his goose tight in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic did so, making grabby hands at his detective. He pulled the young man tight to him, setting the gun down and shutting the door with his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I must kick you out.” He said as he picked up the psychic and carried him to his bedroom. Shawn just hummed in mild discontent and nestled into the older man, it was clear he was exhausted, and a wonder how he made it to Carlton’s alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went down on the bed together, Lassie placing Shawn on the right side of the bed, touching his cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He repeated, being the only sentence he could form at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi duckie.” He said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man yawned and wrapped Carlton’s arms around him.  “G'night, Lassie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pulled him tight to him, kissing him goodnight, placing the kiss to his temple. He made sure to remove Shawn’s sneakers as his eyelids fluttered shut. Shawn was out in an instant, and the detective soon followed suit once he made sure Shawn was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Carlton’s expectations, Shawn was not awake the next morning. But then again, his alarm did go off at five a.m. Carlton turned it off, detached himself from the younger man, and got ready for his morning run. Shawn slept the whole time, he looked so peaceful surrounded by his boyfriend’s blankets. His heart broke when he left, but he placed a small kiss on his temple and left, coming back about thirty minutes later to shower. Shawn was still in bed, appearing to be asleep, but when the detective walked in he opened his eyes and sleepily murmured “Hi, Lassie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby..go back to sleep, I’m going to take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little after 5:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gross and sweaty and won’t have time to wash my sheets before tonight. Let me shower and I’ll join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll probably get dirty again anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the psychic made grabby hands toward the detective. If he kept denying him, he’d have to go the next step, resorting to ‘pwease~’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to shower, duckie.” He sat up just enough for Lassie to see the subtle yet persuasive pout on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more shot with the grabby hands, and then it was time for plan B. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be quick, and I’ll smell nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind sweaty boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not sex sweat, Shawn. Just give me a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s it. I’m bringing out the big guns,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shawn thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pwease Lassie~” he hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective turned red and kicked off his tennis shoes to slip back into bed with Shawn. Shawn nestled into him with a content sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stinky boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter made a disgruntled noise. “Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay. Sleepy time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton set his alarm to 6:30 and held Shawn closer to him. The younger man was back asleep within five minutes, snoozing happily alongside his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter realized he really loved this, the two of them. So as he pulled Shawn closer, he realized that he didn’t want this to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been dating for a month now, staying over at each other’s places to where they were at the “you have a drawer, I have a tooth brush” phase. They were also at the point of telling people, and currently those people consisted of Gus and Henry. Lassie was in charge of telling Juliet, yet somehow his mouth always became dry and something would pop up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton decided that he would eventually ask Shawn to move in, but not at his place, a place for them and their future. It was around the time that he came to this conclusion when Shawn approached him saying he and Gus had to go on a trip for a case chief had assigned them to, and that they’d be gone for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A..a week?” This caused him to look up from his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five days, but still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s..Okay. Five days isn’t bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her you’d want to go, but she said she needed you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Chief is right. You should go pack. I assume you’re leaving tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, but you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and went back to typing on his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought since I’ll be gone for a bit we could go out for a nice dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice. Thank you dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working, Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m leaving for a week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stung, but he looked up at the psychic, pushed away from his desk and walked towards the bedroom. Shawn exhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out a few minutes later in slacks and a sweater with a button up under it, rubbing his jaw. “Should I shave before we go? I forgot this morning because I was too busy kissing someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you look fine dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right..of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said you’re always fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton reached for Shawn’s hand, rolling his eyes. “I just know you don’t like it when I give you rough kisses, even though that’s what I get everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn kissed him. “My stubble is soft as a baby goose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed him back. “You are a baby goose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was duckie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you are, but you are also a baby goose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton made his way out to his car, holding Shawn’s hand. Shawn squeezed it. He wouldn’t admit it, but he knew dragging Carlton away from work bothered him. He just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he left, and he knew that if the older man was working he’d get no attention at all for a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got your thinking face on. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just my brain doing it’s thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never asked, but have you read my car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton placed his fingers to his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No, probably because by the time I got the chance I knew you well enough it wouldn’t have done me any good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and instead of placing his hand back on his steering wheel, he ran his fingers through Shawn’s hair. Shawn purred, loving the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have called you kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re purring~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere. Surprise me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that he did, pulling up at the laundromat Shawn called home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped the car and got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton walked inside of the place and went to his kitchen. He was now ignoring Shawn, not intentionally, but was in the cooking zone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn followed him in and sat down on his couch. There was humming coming from the kitchen, Carlton swaying side to side. Shawn smiled and sat on the counter beside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are my counters so you can’t yell at me. Whatcha cookin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something special, duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My- mm no I won’t say that. I’m making salmon, because sometimes, I sneak groceries into your apartment because you, my dear, do not know how to keep your house stocked.” He continued to cook the vegetables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m never home anymore unless you’re with me, I’m either at your house or the psych office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton bit his lip, he was planning on asking him tonight during dinner, but now that the whole thing is messed up, he decided to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped cooking for a moment to kiss Shawn on the cheek. Shawn smiled and leaned on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could stow away in my suitcase.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton scoffed. “I am much taller than you think. I would NOT be able to fit in your suitcase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use yours and then you’d fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another scoff, but deep down, he wanted to join the younger man, but he knew that he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be nice.. I don’t really want to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic took Carlton’s hand. “I don’t want to leave you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton lowered his head, trying not to look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t..please don’t..because..god..I need you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But.. I have to..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burning smell filled the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” Carlton quickly turned off the stove and moved the pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..there goes dinner..” Lassiter sighed, looking at his burnt creation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn hopped off the counter and wrapped around Lassie, not wanting to beat himself up over this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My amazing cook.. How about, we order a pizza and watch a movie in bed? You wouldn’t have eaten it anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton went to throw the burnt food away. “I thought I was getting better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are! You just tend to not eat that much of your own cooking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Order that pizza. HALF pineapple, Shawn Elijah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay! It’s not my fault you have no taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One pizza later and Shawn had his head in Carlton’s lap, he was tired, but he needed to stay awake a few more minutes because when he woke up, Carlton would be asleep and he’d be gone. He didn’t get to pack, but he was a notoriously light traveler anyway. He could just get some shirts while he was away, or borrow some of Gus’s, and toiletries could be bought from any convenience store or pharmacy. He just wanted to enjoy his night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you pack your goose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving him for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn.. no, take him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably need him more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got your flannels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So should you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Carlton mumbled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He leaned over to kiss him, intertwining their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed back, squeezing his hand. If he let go then Shawn would be gone, and that thought scared him. It scared Shawn too, more than he cared to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter held him tight as he fell asleep. Shawn smiled gently and went go place the goose in his arms. He was extra careful not to wake him, as he knew the detective was a notoriously light sleeper. Carlton squeezed the goose tight to him, thinking it was his duckie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came, sunlight hitting Carlton’s eyes. The detective growled, sitting up, the goose falling into his lap. He looked around and found that Shawn wasn’t there. Said psychic was currently about five hours into a car ride with Gus, unable to focus on anything over his obsessive aching for his partner in - well, against crime. He just kept playing with buttons, much to the driver’s annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton decided to send one message to Shawn, saying to call him when he got to the hotel. He set his phone down, showered and then put the clothes back on to go to work. When he checked it later there was a reply that was simply a heart emoji, in classic Spencer fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the station, he shut himself off from everyone, as he once had done before. Juliet watched as her partner glared at his computer screen. She then noticed that he kept checking his phone, as if something important was going to happen.  About a half hour later, it finally rang, which appeared to be what the man had been waiting for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered quickly. “Hi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe. We made it. I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too. You left your goose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet listened in, now this was something she had to ask about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I wanted you to have it.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckie..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay. Just call me every night before bed okay? And Go To Bed.” He emphasized. If Lassiter listened closely, he could hear Gus in the back saying something about “It's only a week Shawn stop complaining!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, baby. I’ll call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re busy so I’ll let you get to it. Eat food! Drink water!” And again, the line cut out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet had appeared over his shoulder while he was distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby? Duckie? Who’s the lucky lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton jumped for the first time in front of Juliet. “Son of a bitch! O’Hara! Great technique, but don’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet shrugged. “Talk to me, Carlton! You’re back in the saddle again since your divorce! This is great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter straightened up a little, she was right. But he also realized that at this moment, he would have to tell O’Hara about him and Shawn. “Yes well..my partner is on a small trip right n-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, so you’re missing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet clasped her hands together. “How long have you two been dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A..a month now. We’ve been sleeping over at each other’s places. It’s nice, but I’m going to ask-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To move in! That’s so sweet, Carlton. Do I know her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..yes. You know them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a good tactic, don’t use feminine pronouns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Does she work here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton scoffed. “Work here! He wishes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much information and used the right pronoun. Shit. He didn’t know if he could backtrack from this slip up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh a he? Wished they work here...no way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s who you’re thinking, then yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, not realizing how difficult this all really was. He was ready for the disappointed look on his partner's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worried about it being found out here at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the question Carlton was expecting but he nodded. “That’s why we decided to tell only a few. I was supposed to tell you a while ago, but never found the words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped around and did a little dance. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for you two to get together for years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m..I’m sorry..what??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlton, you two have so much chemistry, it was hard to believe that you weren’t dating before. This is great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He folded his hands together and smiled a bit, she was right, this was great. But that still didn’t erase the fact that Shawn was still gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really miss him, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it possible to miss someone so much even though they’re on a trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. Especially if you care about them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, I never pegged you as a nickname person, Carlton. How did you come up with duckie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His..uh..his mom calls him goose. So I call him duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute. Does he have any for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He calls me his canary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe. You two are sweet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a normal couple, O’Hara. Nothing sweet about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good couples are sweet. Though..aren’t you worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That by the off chance we break up and everyone sides with him because everyone loves Spencer! Yes. I am.” He spoke rushed, like his nerves were spiked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t what I was going to ask..”Juliet placed her hand on the older man’s shoulder. “That won’t happen. Shawn’s too bad at goodbyes to break up with you, if you’ve gotten to keep him for a month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton chuckled. “I thought he would run the first week. We had an argument, and the look he gave..that hurt. But here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what case Guster and Spencer are on? The one that sent them away?” He asked, playing with his pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn said it was about that serial killer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you O’Hara. Let’s go check out that bank robbery scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍍🍍🍍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlton got home about midnight, making his way towards his bedroom. Of course, being that he worked until 11:30, he had forgotten to call Shawn. He had about 12 missed calls from the psychic, who was currently pacing around a hotel room with a very annoyed Gus watching and not getting to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his phone buzz, he pulled it out and saw what he had missed. “Son of a bitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton called one of the missed calls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Came Shawn's voice through the phone, sounding worried and upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby..I’m sorry it’s late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?! Did something happen??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton chuckled, getting ready for bed. “No, work went over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.. okay. Okay! You’re okay. Good. That’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..you need to go to sleep. You’re probably frustrating Guster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.. okay. Did you eat? Because I know you and you probably didn’t eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked at his closet, bit his lip, and lied. “Yeah, O’Hara and I went to pick something up.” Well, that wasn’t a total lie, but he didn’t get anything except a coffee. It seemed acceptable to Shawn, although the younger man was running on pure adrenaline at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Get some sleep, and call me tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, duckie” Shawn exhaled with a soft smile as he set down the phone and collapsed on the bed next to Gus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re messed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say a thing like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn, it’s 12. You know he’s got a weird schedule, and also. He’s a grown man, I think he can take care of himself. Okay, scratch that. He’s a grown man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just.. I miss him a lot dude? Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. That’s normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I don’t get attached to people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you regret getting attached to Lassie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now. Can I sleep? Because your pacing has kept me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not stopping you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Gus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys take a big step in their relationship.</p><p>-----TRIGGER WARNINGS-----<br/>This chapter contains both a severe panic attack and also some fairly rough sex including choking. If any of these things bother you please skip this chapter. Stay safe everyone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week somehow sped by and seemed to be endless at the same time. Shawn and Gus didn’t get back until around 2 a.m. on Friday night. Of course, Carlton wasn’t asleep. Shawn knocked on the door to let Carlton know he wasn’t an intruder, then let himself in using the spare key he kept on his keychain. He was always coming over, so at this point, he needed his own key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby! You’re home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! Why are you still up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, work..how are you? How was your trip?” Lassiter walked over to hug his boy and Shawn immediately buried into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would’ve been more fun with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know it would have. We could have booked a suite.” He placed a kiss to his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn pulled back to look around. Something was wrong. Almost nothing had changed since he left and.. and Lassie reeked of gunpowder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlton Jebediah. You haven’t eaten have you? You’ve hardly been home and you smell like a gun. Not like you’ve been at the range, that’s normal. You smell like a straight up gun. Don’t try to lie either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked him up and down. “Work has been kicking my ass. I have eaten and I’ve been home, just late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie, the place is almost exactly the same as when I left it. The only places that are different is the bathroom and the bed, but even that’s only been made a few times. When was the last time you drank anything besides coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last week..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie you can’t do that! And don’t you tell me work was in the way because A) they have a water cooler at the station, and B) Jules told me it was slow, so work has not been kicking your ass, you’ve been kicking your ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton sighed. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you aren’t. You’re working yourself to death, not eating, not hydrating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying Shawn..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve been failing, so here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to change and then we’re going to go to sleep, and tomorrow we’re going to stay home and watch cops reruns and drink lots of water. Then we’re going to go eat dinner at that Japanese place you like, and you’re going to eat a whole meal or I’m sleeping on the couch for a week. Then we’re going to come home and take a nice bath, and maybe have sex if we’re up to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duckie..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not up for debate unless you’d rather eat something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japanese sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now let’s go cuddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton took Shawn’s hand and led him to the bedroom, deciding that tomorrow he’d ask Shawn to move in. Shawn changed in record time and pulled Carlton to the bed with him. The detective was out immediately, snuggling his boy and the goose. Shawn nestled into him, kissing his chest and smiling at his boyfriend who needs the sleep before joining him. He looked so peaceful, Shawn loved this look. He noted that his boyfriend looked old and worried not 10 minutes ago, and now he slept, knocking a few years off of his face. Nestling tight against his side, the pair slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton didn’t wake up until 11 that next day, which was strange for him. Shawn was still buried into him, holding on like his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..Shawn..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a response, Shawn figured a few dissatisfied grunts were sufficient. The older man laughed sleepily. Shawn somehow managed to bury himself even deeper into the mess of blankets and Carlton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnngh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cops though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’ll still be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton finally settled back in bed with Shawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a tv in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else I need in here too.” He was rambling now, having sleepy brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of your belongings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to move in.. but not here. We buy our own place, something like what you live in and fix it up.” The detective was slowly falling back asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply, he was asleep again. Shawn figured they’d talk about it later, but for now his boyfriend had the right idea. Finally, at 1, they got up. Carlton’s hair was everywhere but where it should be. Shawn was awake, but he hadn’t moved and it looked like that could change at any second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby? We need to get moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie got up and walked towards the bathroom to use the toilet and get ready for what was left of the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean what? That I love you? Everytime I say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you want me to move in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash came from the bathroom. “Shit..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did you not..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No I..I wanted to ask you over dinner. But then you left for a week and I realized how badly I needed you, and I was going to ask you tonight at dinner. I’m sorry, did I ruin it?” Lassiter stood in the doorway, worry painted the detective’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I’d really like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..you want to move in..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I practically live with you already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do..but, um..I was thinking. We buy our own place. Somewhere we can start our future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cops.” Shawn made grabby hands for Lassie to carry him to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton walked over and picked up the younger man. He missed his boy so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told O’Hara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job honey. What’d she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was really excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now? Cops and snuggles and then Japanese food. And I get to ask about what weird place you want to buy so we can fix it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And water. Don’t forget water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlton.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teasing smirk appeared on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat Shawn down on the couch as he went to the kitchen to grab some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He smirked, just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only I get to call you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes m’love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..” Just that shut the detective down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smirked, adding another point to his mental tally of times he’s bested the man in one of their little word battles. The detective sat back down beside Shawn with a giant glass of water turning on the tv. Shawn smiled to himself, glad to see he was taking it seriously. He laid down, resting his head in the older man’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. there’s an old silo just outside of town that’s for sale. Gus and I drove past it. Or I think there’s an abandoned theatre around here, I bet we could talk the owner into selling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about..we watch two episodes of Cops and then go check these places out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton drank his water, watching the tv, as Shawn laid in his lap, watching his boyfriend watch the tv, just glad to be home. He raked his fingers through his hair, loving the fact that his boyfriend was back in his arms. Shawn purred, glad to have this once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get more water, duckie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mkay.” Shawn sat up, then layed back down in the spot where Carlton was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man returned and looked down at the younger one. “You stole my spot.” Shawn shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re going to get it.” He set his water down and picked up the younger man. Shawn yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lassie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my spot you monster!” Lassie carried the psychic all the way to the bedroom to drop him on the bed. But before Carlton could torment the younger man, Shawn’s phone went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you grab that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over, handed it to Shawn, and watched him answer.. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn? Shawn! Your cat decided to pee on my sheets! Are you going to come get him or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton listened to the phone call. “Shawn. Why is Guster yelling about a cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there soon! I promise!” He hung up then turned to Lassie. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back in a minute.” He said, before getting dressed and taking off on his bike. About ten minutes later he returned with a small bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On cue, a small head popped out of the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet Goose .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up the small kitten. “Goose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my.. now that’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we keep him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smiled and put the small cat on his shoulder. “Thank you Lassie. Now let’s go house hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course. Get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am dressed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked him over. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goose jumped onto Carlton’s shoulder. “He likes you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like him too.” He smiled at the kitten. Shawn smiled at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the start of our family!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..our family.” Shawn leaned on the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was what you wanted..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything.” The psychic nodded and nestled into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that you wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton nodded, smiling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair went off at that, to search for the place they’d build their home. They drove past the silo, slowing down to pull up and park beside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quaint.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe someone else will find it nice. It’s also very circular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s that theatre?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in Santa Barbara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton drove that way, playing with Shawn’s fingers as they went. Goose crawled along the dashboard, exploring the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found him on the side of the road and I couldn’t leave him. He’s so cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you decide on Goose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a cute name for a cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove around a bit more until Carlton saw the theater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Cmon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked and got out, locking the car as soon as Shawn stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic went inside, despite the sign that clearly said “No Trespassing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..I think we shouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective pointed to the obvious sign in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That says no TRESpassing. There’s only dos of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shook his head, he was dating an idiot. But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot, and one month in and then moving in with each other. He couldn’t get rid of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides I know the owner and they’re chill. Cmon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Carlton took his hand and followed him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this place.” He hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I. I mean..there’s a lot we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got two bathrooms, and we can take out some stalls and put a shower in one and the other can be ours so we could put in a huge tub!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton moved to wrap his arms around his body. He loved how the psychic thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the main stage would obviously be the living room, the big dressing room could be our bedroom, it’s connected to one of the bathrooms!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? How about you show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn dragged Carlton along, leading him down to the stage. Carlton looked around, in his mind, he was thinking of an old movie theater, which would have just added to his stress, but a theatre was nice. Though, he could tell that so much would have to be done, and, frankly, he wasn’t sure they could do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of work to be done, Shawn. I don’t think a head detective’s salary is going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take on a few more jobs, and sell my place, and we could do a lot of it ourselves, it’d be fun!” He could tell by the look in his eye that the psychic was enamored with this old place and the thought of getting to make it their own with Lassie, and that he was willing to work for it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to work more, baby. We can do this.” Carlton fell in love with Shawn again at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Shawn smiled and hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it. I’ll call the owner and get a price.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter pulled him closer. “I’ll call about selling my place. Do you think your dad could help with some of the structural things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s not an asshat about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and kissed his head. “What do you think, Goose, do you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten sat on the ground, close to the couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm but we are~” he smirked, pulling Shawn tight to his side. Shawn nestled into him, squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe by the time it’s finished, we’ll have more in our family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton led them out of the building, his mind wandering every which way. The idea of a family has always been his favorite, but he knew that Shawn probably wouldn’t commit to something like that. That was all too much for anyone. But yet, Carlton wanted that with Shawn. Shawn knew Carlton wanted kids, and while he wasn’t opposed to the idea he also wanted to take it one step at a time. This was all new to him, and he was excited but scared. What if this fell through? It had only been a month after all, but he agreed because he loves being with his boyfriend and also maybe had a touch of separation anxiety. But still, were they moving too fast? What if Lassie didn’t like his living habits or being with him full time? What if he got sick of him? What if he didn’t like the house? What if he wasn’t enough? What then? What now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-awn! Shawn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were by the front doors, Carlton had his hands on his shoulders, squeezing tight. He was looking at him, studying his face. Shawn didn’t realize what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to breathe. You’re having..some sort of attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled for a three count, then let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey..you want to tell me what’s going on in that small brain of yours.” He said this to get some sort of smile out of Shawn. Instead, he got an indignant huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m messing with you baby. You’re brilliant. Now, come on, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just got lost in thought for a minute. I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Carlton was already helping him to the ground so they could talk. They both knew better, and while Shawn would rather not have this conversation, he remembered that they had to be honest with one another now, ever since the whole “psychic” incident when they started dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really like the theatre?” He decided he didn’t have to tell Carlton the whole truth, since the detective HAD lied to him about eating last week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. It’s got the Spencer quirkinesses to it and, with enough love, could have the Lassiter charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pseudo-psychic nodded. “Okay.. okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what’s the real problem? And don’t you lie either, we said we’d be honest..even if I did sorta lie about eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get a pass then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I told you the truth. But fine, I’ll play psychic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell you if you’re right. Can we just go back to your place or to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer. Stop. Focus.” His tone was sharp, voice low, and his icy blue eyes somehow became colder. This was Head Detective Lassiter, not Soft Carlton and certainly not Bedroom Lassie, but the son of a bitch head detective that got things done. “You’re not ready, are you? That all of this is going too fast. I’ll tell you how I know because those same thoughts are going through my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am! I want to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why won’t you talk to me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s not something I need to bother you with! You know my mind goes to dangerous places sometimes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex most of the time..that’s beside the point! Shawn, part of being a couple is that we work through these things, you have to bother me with stuff like I do with you. It’s okay to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not okay with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn..I..” he couldn’t find the words that worked well, so he just took Shawn’s hand and drew circles on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I bother you with my shit and you think I’m immature and that I can’t focus on important stuff and that I have too many problems and my mind wanders too much and it’s not okay but sometimes I can’t help it and you don’t wanna live with this hot mess full time because I know I’ll get upset and say something bad or become too childish or messy and then you’ll leave and I don’t want someone else I love to leave but I can’t help it because I start thinking and then it just goes and goes and I can’t stop it but I want to stop it but I can’t and it sucks because then you get worried about stuff you shouldn’t and then I feel bad for worrying you and then you feel bad because I feel bad because you feel bad and it’s a cycle and I do want to live with you but what if you don’t like living with me or I’m too much or too annoying and.. and.. I’m rambling aren’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton stared wide eyed and before either could talk, he kissed him, hard and loving, pushing every ounce of energy into it. Shawn was too shocked to kiss back at first, but quickly melted into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my turn to talk. You don’t bother me with any of your shit, first off. You being immature is just who you are, but you know when to have serious Shawn moments, so you’re not completely a man child. Your ADHD causes some of your focusing issues, but that’s okay because, me too! I just am heavily medicated. I WANT to live with you full time, why else would I ask? Shawn, if you haven’t noticed, I’ve loosened up since dating you, and my house isn't as spotless as an IKEA showroom. I also worry that I’ll get upset and say something harsh that will push you away. But I love you too much to leave, and I think leaving you would be worse than my divorce. So yes, I want to live with you because, if you couldn’t tell, I can’t function properly when you’re not around. I want you to be messy, to throw flour at me when I try to cook, as long as you pick up after yourself because I’m not your maid. I want you, Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded, not trusting himself to speak without either crying or going off on another tangent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now..” he rubbed his cheek softly, seeing tears well up in the younger man’s eyes. “Don’t hide from me..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded again and buried into the detective. Carlton stroked his hair, this was another thing they’d have to talk about but now wasn’t there time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japanese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But you HAVE to eat since you lied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I would. Come on baby, let’s go eat.” He nodded and went to the car, holding a mildly disgruntled Goose from being woken from a nap on top of a heating vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know honey, I’d be grumpy too, but we gotta get daddy to eat, yes we do! Oh yes we do~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you baby talking to the cat?” Carlton asked, with a confused look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Are you judging me and my son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, but actually no. Did you call me ‘daddy’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Start the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah no no, you can’t get away that easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were mocking me so I’m not saying it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for mocking you. Dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove to the Japanese place, dropping Goose off at Lassiter’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, he’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we can keep him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know sweetheart. I hate that someone would just leave him on the side of the road like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got your pretty chameleon eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..your eyes, they’re green and brown and depending on your mood, they kinda change. Especially when you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do. It’s precious. I love your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know you do, I just don’t know why you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton heard the sadness in his voice. “No..no don’t do that..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I love them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay you love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to the Japanese restaurant, Carlton bit his lip, realizing how hungry he actually was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C‘mon babes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn took his hand and led them into the restaurant, but let go at the door, unsure if Carlton was ready for that level of affection in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked down at Shawn’s hand and decided to fuck it. He quickly grabbed it back and intertwined their fingers. Shawn looked up, surprised. Lassiter didn’t say anything, he just walked in, holding Shawn’s hand tightly. Shawn decided he’d play along and squeezed it as they walked to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his hand tighter. Shawn smiled, maybe he was doing the detective some good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you getting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tofu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a vegetarian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell? No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why tofu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I normally get tofu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gross!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! How about you pick out what I need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over the menu and picked something light enough that his boyfriend wouldn’t be miserable, but substantial enough that Shawn would be reassured. Carlton played with his own fingers, popping them, he didn’t bring anything to run through his fingers, he gave most of them to Shawn since the stubborn bastard thought he was better off without the stim toys. Shawn took note of this and handed him an extra napkin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can knead this between your fingers, it helps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton looked at the door, mentally counting every person who entered and exited the establishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“46. There's 46 people in here counting the couple that just walked in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes were following the people walking in and out the door. Also I’m a psychic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The napkin he was playing with went flying towards the psychic’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is fair in love and war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve chosen war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to choose love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance detective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton smirked. Their food came out shortly after, and much to Shawn surprise, Carlton finished before he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were hungry weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smiled softly. “Good job babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good..what why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat. I like seeing you take care of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton gave a half smile before drinking out of his straw. Shawn got up to go use the restroom, but unbeknownst to the detective he had slipped an ice cube in his hand and as he walked by he sent it down the detective's shirt with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused him to jerk up, almost shouting. “Son of a bitch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out. He was debating on taking another day off or going to work. Because another day off meant more Shawn, and maybe he could take him to the beach, but, on the flip side, he had to work if they wanted to pay for all the renovations they were about to do. Shawn came back to the table, looking innocent as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I don’t arrest you for harassing an officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The younger man went over to Lassie’s side of the table and mumbled in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All’s fair in love and war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it just happened, it was as if Lassiter had no control of his limbs, and he put his hand on Shawn’s throat. Shawn’s eyes went wide in some combination of fear and lust and it was beautiful. Carlton pulled back as quickly as it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god..Shawn! I’m sorry..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in public babe. Save it for the bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean..it just happened..uh.. fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck is right. New plan. That’s what we’re doing when we get home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton left the money on the table, leaving extra for a tip and made his way out the door. The minute they exited the building, Shawn couldn’t keep his hands off the detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I have to drive. I can’t fog up with sex thoughts right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late, my dear sweet detective.You should’ve thought of that before you decided to choke me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s head detective to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the head part right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To which you will be giving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Car. Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly unlocked the car and got in. Fumbling with the keys as he tried to put it in the ignition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn, meanwhile, was fumbling with other things, namely Lassie’s pants zipper. Carlton let it happen, in fact, he was helping him, muttering words of encouragement. He couldn’t hide the fact all of this was thrilling and made him hard immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn finally freed the man’s length and instantly had it in his mouth. How he did this in a car was a miracle, but sex driven men can accomplish many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh~ fuck me.” He moaned trying to focus on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn kitten licked at his tip, trying to do just enough to keep him entertained without getting him close to his release. His fingers were now in Shawn’s hair, tightly grabbing the brown spikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn gripped him tightly at his base, trailing a finger up and down. Lassiters breathing became heavy, and grip on both Shawn’s hair and the steering wheel tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn moaned softly around his tip, sucking it like a straw. The car came to a screeching stop in front of the house and Carlton leaned back in his chair, massaging Shawn’s scalp. Shawn pulled off and waited for further instruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to finish what you’re doing. And I’m not repeating myself.” Lassie instructed, his eyes dark with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded and went back at it, adjusting now that the car was parked to a slightly more comfortable position. Carlton wasn’t going to admit that this was the hottest thing ever and that he wanted to see more from the psychic, he had an image to protect. However, he would admit that he fell into his sexual desires at this moment. He leaned his head back and moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn allowed one hand to snake up the detective’s chest, exploring it for all that it was worth as his mouth worked wonders down below. He wanted to smirk as he ran his fingernails on his chest, raking them through his chest hair, then he decided to give the detective a taste of his own medicine and pinched. A moan ripped out of the older man’s mouth, it felt lower than the others and Shawn wanted to hear it more. He could feel the vibrations all the way down at his dick and it did so many things to the psychic. He tightened his grip and kept working him, and then he got the amazing idea to see how far he could make the detective go. He did the unimaginable and pulled off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the everloving hell do you think you’re doing?!” That came out harsher than it meant to, but dammit, Lassiter needed that feeling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing until I get something in return. And out of this tiny ass car.” The psychic replied, with more attitude than was strictly necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton narrowed his eyes, tucked himself back into his pants and got out of the car. Shawn, being the stubborn little bastard he is, waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out. Or no sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did so, following the detective. He pulled him close to kiss him, it was almost like a scene out of a movie, making out all the way to the front door. Shawn loved every second, but he wanted to get the older man riled up. He knew he’d have to break out the big guns to do that, so as the detective led him to the bedroom, he began to bide his time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer. I swear to god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God isn’t here tonight. It’s just me~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton shot up and slammed the younger man against the wall. Shawn’s smirk never left his face, this was exactly what he wanted, but he knew the older man could go farther to the dark side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Lassifrass, can’t handle this much man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much man there. You’re behaving like a brat, and brats don’t get what they want.” His hands were shaking, he was so close to doing and saying naughty things to the psychic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn had a wicked grin now. Despite what the man opposite to him had just said, he was getting exactly what he wanted. He nipped at Lassie’s jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you still can’t handle me. Shame. I thought you were in charge.” He tugged at the man’s earlobe with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you little minx.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton placed his hand up against Shawn’s throat, causing his head to slam against the wall. He whimpered a little, that really hurt, but also, god damn was this man feral. He moaned softly, but his knee found its way up to rest on Lassie’s dick. Lassiter’s grip tightened on his neck, knowing to stop when it was becoming too much, or before Shawn passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic’s breathing quickened, both from want and anxiety. It’s not that he didn’t trust Lassiter or wanted him to stop, god he didn’t want it to stop, but when someone is closing off your airways slowly it can be a bit nerve wracking at first. Not being able to breathe is a scary feeling under any circumstance, even if the situation is controlled. Carlton loosened his grip to let Shawn catch his breath before choking him again. He inhaled but was cut off, his hands scrabbling at Lassie’s wrist, though while his natural instinct was fighting it, his eyes were doing anything but. Carlton had control on this whole situation, and if there was one thing he learned college, it was consent. He let Shawn go at his wrists, and if he cut them with his nails, so be it, but what they were doing here took trust, and a lot of it. And if Shawn didn’t trust Lassie enough, then he wouldn’t be letting him choke him, and if Lassie didn’t trust Shawn, he wouldn’t be able to let his guard down later in the night. Although, to be fair, in the time it would take Shawn to implement any sort of attack, Lassie could have a gun trained at his vital points, but that’s just semantics. He knew that the younger man wouldn’t do anything of the sort, and Shawn knew that Lassie wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and at the very least if it did it would be something to hold over the man to get his way for at least a year, so it really seemed like a win win situation to the psychic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton kept his routine of letting go of Shawn briefly to let him breathe before choking him again. His eyes flicked down at the large bulge in his jeans. The blue eyed devil smirked and muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S that Lass? You want it?” He coughed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do. However,” he loosened his grip just for a moment, “I’m going to choke you hard, this once. If it becomes too much..say..uh..say..say red. Red means stop, okay? If you don’t, I’ll keep going until I see fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded, a little worried but mostly thrilled. He would’ve given verbal communication, but he knew with what was about to come he’d have to save his voice for the main event. And with that, Lassiter’s grip tightened on his throat, it wasn’t enough force to damage his vocal chords or even kill the young man, but he was still choking him. Shawn gripped at his hand, refraining from clawing just yet. He was a big boy, and fuck was this dark Lassie hot. What seemed like an eternity later, but was only a few minutes, Carlton let go and tossed Shawn onto the bed like a rag doll, the younger man gasping for sweet sweet air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shawn did this, the older man stripped, kicking his clothes to the ground. He decided that he was not going to work in the morning, not after tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn watched with hungry eyes, touching his fingers to the slight bruising he could already feel blossoming on his neck. The older man crawled over him, pinning him to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to strip for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t if you’re on top of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton rolled off of him, leaning back on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn did as the older man instructed, going slow and taking his sweet time. Lassiter watched with dark eyes, stroking himself to the scene in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn bit his lip. He could sit there and watch Lassie all day, knowing the man had the power to kill him if he chose but instead use him, which was thrilling and sexy, and his looks helped his case tremendously. The scene in front of him, knowing he could do that to him, made Shawn glow with pride just a little, and did other, more unspeakable things to the psychic as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here baby, m gonna repay you for letting me choke you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and did so, although a small part of him was remiss at the loss of the darker version of Carlton from a few seconds ago. He could be soft when they were done. But soft was not what he was getting, he pulled Shawn down, making him straddle his lap. He grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard. Shawn kissed back, wrapping his hands around the detective and running them all over, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton bit at his shoulder, feeling Shawn’s hand slither down to his ass. If he was ever a bottom, it was when someone touched him there. Shawn grabbed, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-holy mother fucking shit!” He gasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn smirked. “Such a dirty mouth detective. Let me clean it out for you.” He purred, before kissing him and immediately pushing his tongue in to explore every inch. If there was one thing Shawn Spencer was good at, it was kissing. Carlton succumbed to his kissing, moaning into Shawn’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn loved this, he loved every moment and every noise. Carlton pulled back and looked him over. “Shawn..tonight is your night. You’re in charge, and then we switch. But damn, I need to know. I need to know what my bottom can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shuddered at being called </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bottom, it made something in him feel warm and tingly. But no, now wasn't the time for that. It was time for the sex god to reclaim his throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for? We’re horny, we’re hard, what more do you want?” The detective hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn shoved the detective down onto the bed. Two minutes ago he was ready to let the detective use him like a toy, but now, how the tables have turned. He trailed a finger down Carlton’s chest. He was going to make him beg for it, just to see if the detective could have manners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer. I will pin you to this bed if you don’t hurry up.” Clearly, the detective has forgotten what it was like to be the one being used, as that hasn't happened for over 15 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk Tsk. You’ve handed over the reins already. My turn. If you want it, beg for it. Make me think you want it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness in Lassiter’s eyes melted away as he mouthed “oh fuck”.  He sat up on his knees, still taller than the younger man but said softly in his ear as he licked his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be good. And I won’t call you nasty names~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm I don’t think you want it enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton threw his head back. “I am Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. I don’t beg! It is not in my nature to beg!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a shame. All that foreplay for nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean me choking you? Refraining myself from calling you my slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn moaned, damn him, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>time to shine and the older man just had to run his mouth. No. He was Shawn Spencer and he was in charge, dammit. He’d show the detective just who had the sex den in this relationship, even if the detective was very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>dominant. He grabbed his face and turned it toward him violently, though without hurting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen here you pesky little cop, if you want me to touch you any more than I am now you better get off your little ass and work for it. This is one case I’m not solving for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That rified a moan out of the detective, he decided that maybe it was best to feed Spencer’s “sex god” fantasy, and then once Shawn was done, he’d pound the younger man into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, ‘m sorry, Shawn. I’ll behave. I’ll beg, just like you want.” He kissed his jaw lovingly. Shawn didn’t let up just yet, though he did lavish the attention. Top or bottom, this man loved to be doted on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pretty boy. My sexy pretty boy. He’s so good~” Lassiter purred with each kiss to Shawn’s upper body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn stopped him before he could melt into the detective’s touch. “What do you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.” He growled in Shawn’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small part of him wanted to mock Shawn for still letting him have control, but he didn’t, he wanted to see how this played out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad..” he pulled back and decided that it was now or never. “The last time I was properly fucked in the ass was about 17 years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that number will only go up unless you start begging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn, I don’t beg. But..” he sighed, “I guess I will for you.” Shawn sat back and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Your ass won’t fuck itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you, Spencer. Please. Please it’s been 17 years since I’ve had that feeling. I want you to use me. Just please fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drank it in for a little bit, but apparently the psychic decided it was adequate, because in one fell swoop Lassie was on his stomach with his ass in the air and Shawn had a saliva-soaked finger at his hole. Carlton gripped the sheets, trying to relax just for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn poked it in, just to test the waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Damn. 17 years shows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kn-know.” He panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already panting? Cmon Lass, I didn’t realize you were that old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize we were going to bring up my age in bed.” He growled, Shawn hit a nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything, to change the subject the psychic just pushed the finger all the way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shawn!” He gasped out, praying that the sheets wouldn’t rip from his grip on them. Shawn smirked and trailed a finger from his free hand down his spine and crack, just light enough to tingle as he curled the finger inside him in every direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man was shaking, making small noises that Shawn never would have thought he would have heard from the detective. He loved it, however, and hoped he would hear some new ones as he pushed in the second finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hello~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-Shawn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More noises, only louder now. The psychic began to scissor him, his partner’s moans going straight to his dick. The louder they got, the more Shawn wanted to push in. Instead, he grabbed Lassie and thumbed his tip as he added a third finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter whimpered. He never whimpered before until this moment. Shawn didn’t know if he should be proud or worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-more than~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nodded and decided he could safely push in now, and adjusted accordingly. Lassiter could feel the shift in the bed and braced himself for what was to come. Literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Though he was very much in control of the situation, he wasn’t an asshole and wanted to make sure his boyfriend was totally comfortable with everything that was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pushed in, nice and slow. Carlton jerked, his back arching, his mouth formed an “O” shape, but no sound came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy babe, breathe. Always breathe.” He watched as the detective relaxed, the muscles in his back weren’t as defined as they were two seconds ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. I’m going to go all the way down now, unless you tell me to stop. Slow and steady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gr-Green.” Lassie stuttered, holding the sheets tight. Shawn pushed slowly in until his base was connected to Lassie’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck me, you’re b-big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew that babes. Color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I k-know I just didn’t kn-kn-oh~..green. Fuuuuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn began to thrust, slow until Lassie loosened around him some. Carlton loved this, he never realized how much he missed this until it was done by Shawn. Shawn squeezed his ass as he began to speed up. Another moan shook both of their bodies to the core. It wasn’t long before Shawn found his special spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mother fu-ck-ing, oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is.” He began to hit that spot over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unh..oh~ mmph..S-Shawn~ I’m gonna cum..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-like now..like right..n-n-now..” Carlton’s body shook with his orgasm, while he was quiet, minus his heavy breathing, his body shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn hit his spot a few more times before finding his own release and pulling out. He smirked to himself when he saw the detective’s ass leaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-towel..” Carlton grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn didn’t see the point, as the sheets were soiled already, but did as he asked. He grabbed the towel and cleaned what was on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here babes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassie looked up with an innocent look, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and bent back over for him. Shawn took care of the residue. He watched as the older man laid himself down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give..give me a second before we go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Lassie wants to get back on the ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Lassie wants to fuck you until you see stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I just did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, trying to catch his breath. If there was one thing that Lassiter realized, it was that he was getting too old to be fucked like that. He was not too old for sex, but just that could wear him out for one night. Shawn rubbed his back gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lass, if you’re not up to i-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton sat up and looked at him. He was not going to give Shawn the pleasure of hearing Carlton give up at this moment because of his age.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m fucking you.” But what he didn’t say was that he wasn’t sure if he was going to go so hard, he might fall asleep if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly began to stroke himself, looking Shawn over, he noticed the bruises on his neck and for a moment, he felt bad. Of course that moment was gone as quickly as it came. Everything they did, they had to have the other agree, and if it was too much, they’d stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn felt powerless at this moment, sure he was glowing brighter than the sun at the fact he gave Lassie the best orgasm he’s probably ever had. But those eyes; those hauntingly beautiful icy cold blue eyes were staring him down. He tried to be strong and not break, but they were so good at their job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lass..what’re you thinking?” He genuinely was curious because the look he gave was so feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn snorted. “Yes we did, remember, I just cleaned up what was coming out of your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no amusement on Carlton’s face. “I said. Come. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used the finger beckon, to which Shawn obliged. He watched as Lassiter picked his waist up and settled him down on his lap. The tip of Lassie’s dick poking into Shawn’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! No..no don’t go dry! Please Lass!” Shawn almost cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton was silent as he adjusted Shawn once more. He found this terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Lassiter held out two fingers and growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn very much obliged, bringing the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue across the pads of his fingers. He could see the detective melting at his touch, so of course he had to up what he was doing a bit more. He began to suck trying to nudge another finger into his mouth, but Carlton wasn’t going to let him. Eventually, he pulled his fingers out, letting one catch on his lip. Shawn blushed at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha gonna do big boy?” He hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, he pushed Shawn down on the bed, placing a pillow under his waist to get access to his ass. Without even warning him, Carlton pushed the two wet fingers deep inside him. This earned a gasp from the psychic, jerking his hips up at the sudden sensation. He scissored Shawn, enjoying the psychic shaking underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your one moment to shine, baby. From now on, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn bit his lip but nodded. God he loved being Carlton’s, even if it meant he had to suffer his pride a little. Lassiter pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself to be between Shawn’s spread legs, his dick close to the younger man’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Lassie~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm..no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton smirked, watching Shawn with dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no that’s not fair, I just gave you the fucking of a lifetime!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I know. But you need to beg for me, because I know you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t get to copy me t-that’s not fair!” -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is fair. Because we know who really is in charge here.” He pushed in just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck you I’ll take care of myself then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lassiter’s hand snuck up to his throat. “You want to try that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I said what I said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip tightened just a little. “Do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he pushed in hard, no warning, but Carlton did let go of Shawn’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and began thrusting, hands on Shawn’s thighs, squeezing. Shawn moaned loudly. He pounded the young man’s ass, the sound of skin on skin and moans filling the room. Shawn gripped the sheets, his release building fast. Carlton smirked at Shawn’s face, leaning down to kiss his bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-more!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say please~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good enough.” He went harder than before. Shawn moaned, he didn’t know that the detective had this much stamina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-close lassie, close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too baby. Me too.” Shawn arched his back as he came to his shaking release. He continued to go hard, hitting his spot each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lassie I finished!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right, both men were covered by everything Shawn had built up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost there baby.” He muttered in his ear. Shawn nodded, it was almost too much but he knew he could handle it for just a bit longer. However, he was nearing his limit, and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yellow..Lass, yellow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton pulled out, and in the process, finished in him. The psychic panted, shaking and gripping the sheets. The older man cleaned up both of them and then held him tight to his body, exhausted from their night. It took a little longer than usual for Shawn to come down and stop shaking, and when he did he just buried into the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much?” Lassiter mumbled into his ear. Shawn shook his head. He might’ve come down physically, but his mind was still reeling, and he couldn’t make himself form words just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton held his boy, rubbing his back gently, trying to comfort his boyfriend. After about five minutes he managed to get out a feeble “bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bath. Come on baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn made grabby hands at the detective, not trusting his legs to walk just yet. Also, he just liked when the older man carried him. Carlton scooped the younger man up once he could stand up without his legs failing him. Shawn nestled against him, hiding his face in the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He listened to the way the detective breathed, the way his steps fell in time with his pulse, and let himself get lost in this feeling, in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the small things about Carlton Lassiter than Shawn loved. How when he slept, his mouth parted just a little, how he tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, how much effort he would put into his hair just for Shawn to rake his fingers through, and how beautiful he was when they stood out on the back porch to watch the sunset. And just for this moment, this one moment, he let himself sink into blissful oblivion, where nothing else mattered but him and the man he was holding onto. His career wasn’t built on a lie. They weren’t about to have to find a way to pay for a house. His parents weren’t divorced. He didn’t have ADHD. There was nothing else in the world but this moment, these two men, and he loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was awakened from his bliss when he was set on the counter and a soft kiss was placed to the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He said, coming back to earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry..you just looked so beautiful, I couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton touched his cheek. “What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us. You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that.” He mused and kissed his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S the bath ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm..I put bubbles in it, just how you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective helped the psychic into the bathtub, pulling him close to him. And after their brief moment of silence, he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we renovate our home, let’s make sure we get a big tub. Family bath nights sound nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I know you want a big tub..but it would be nice for, well, the future small ones too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does..hey..I’m sorry about choking you, I know it was a bit much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? It was awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s not an every night thing but I would like to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right. Wouldn’t be an every night thing, you’d probably pass out if it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah my windpipe couldn’t handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only way to shut Shawn Spencer up.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what, you’ll psychically read me right now? You don’t scare me. You’re as intimidating as a teacup pomeranian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your red ass says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have fallen asleep if you didn’t spout off that comment.” Carlton played with Shawn’s hair, massaging his scalp in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wore me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that makes me sound old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had just eaten a bigger meal than you’ve maybe ever eaten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking dinner or your dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlton snorted and rubbed his hand against Shawn’s stomach. In the time that he’s known Shawn, he’s been a twig, a literal walking twig. But he was a sexy twig who wore too big of belts and shirts that couldn’t stay down when he lifted his arms. Long story short, Carlton loved his twig. When the detective looked back at said twig, he was sound asleep. He chuckled, drained the water, dried them off and carried Shawn back to bed, wrapping him in his favorite blanket (“because it smells like you, Carly!”). Lassiter nestled beside him, looking him over. How could he love someone as plain as himself. Shawn was incredible, a bright beautiful star, and if he heard him say that, Shawn would argue that stars burn out. But not him, not the psychic. Shawn nestled into him, content as the detective had ever seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful..” The sleepy psychic wrapped his arms around Carlton, holding him like a stuffed animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective snuggled into him, falling asleep as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>